


Atrévete a Aceptarlo [Temporada 1]

by BokutoJT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Migrated Fanfiction, Minor Kageyama Tobio/Hoshiumi Korai, Minor Tsukishima Kei - Freeform, Post-Time Skip
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutoJT/pseuds/BokutoJT
Summary: 2018, Japón.Shouyo Hinata volvía al país luego de estar 2 años en Brasil. Increíblemente se reencuentra con su sempai; pero se da cuenta que había alguien.... al que las promesas son de cumplirTitulo de la obra basada en la canción Homónima de Stereo 3. Todos los personajes de Haikyu!! son de Haruichi Furudate, basado en el homónimo manga públicado en la Weekly Shonen Jump.Originalmente escrita en Wattpad. Los capítulos serán publicados a modo de feedback habrá posible remake.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	1. T1: Diles la verdad, no me pidas más

**Author's Note:**

> Disfruten de la obra, es la misma que se encuentra en Wattpad; pero migrada por razones de seguridad.  
> El capítulo en si sufrirá varias modificaciones, debido a la coherencia de los hechos.

**Tokio, Miercoles 14 de Marzo de 2018**

**Este día, mi regreso a Tokio se hizo realidad, luego de 2 años viviendo en Rio de Janeiro. Me da mucha pena por dejar gente tan increible como Pedro o Santana, pero debía cumplir mi promesa de ganarle a Tobio Kageyama. Había prácticado durante 2 años el vóley de playa no solo porque quería mejorar mis habilidades; sino porque quería ser jugador profesional.**

**\- En el Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita -**

¿Aló? ¿Tadashi? Si, ajá..... llegué finalmente al país luego de vivir por 2 años...... Por cierto, antes de ir a visitarlos; primero debo desempacar todas mis cosas acá.....

Si.... ajá..... Dile a Tsukishima que le llevo una camiseta de Rio. Además, por estos días me quedaré en casa de Kenma antes de migrar a una habitación donde pueda arrendar; literalmente partí de cero.... si..... entonces no hay problema algu.......

**Sin querer, mi regreso al país fue..... como digamos..... algo sorpresivo en general.....**

AUCH! Eso me dolió, deberías tener cuida.......

\- Ah, lo siento..... Es que me quedé sin mi mochila y sin eso no puedo regresar a entre........ 

¡Bokuto-San! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verlo!

\- AAAAAAAAAA..... Hinataaaaaaaaa!! _(se pone a llorar)_ ¿Cuando llegaste? ¿Jugarás el profesionalismo? ¿Has visto a Akaashi?

Llegué ayer Bokuto-San, primero debo solucionar algunas cosas antes de ir a las entrevistas...... y no, no lo he visto; no ves que salí recíen de aduana??

\- Tienes razón, apenas llegaste.... Cuando te establezca, ven a jugar conmigo, HEY HEY HEY _(con su borrazón caracteristico)_

Bokuto, haz menos ruido...... Mientras tanto iré a dormir en casa de Kenma, ya que este lunes debo ir a una entrevista de un equipo de vóley..... no me acuerdo como se llama.... ¿Disculpa, ese es un icono de chacal?

\- Así es. No lo sabías Hinata??? Juego en la V-League!! Soy parte de los MSBY Black Jackals!!!

GENIAL!!! Ahora recordé! el lunes tengo una entrevista; por ahora no puedo revelarte el equipo donde iré a jugar.

\- Ah!!! _(pone cara triste)_ Espero que pueda jugar contigo en la liga profesional!! (triste)

\- Bokuto-san, te encontré la mochila. Tenemos que llegar a la sede para una charla y luego entrenar...

\- Tsumu-Tsumu, esperame.......

¿Tsumu Tsumu?

\- Ah, no conoces a Atsumu Miya, Hinata? Es un colocador espectacular que llegó al año de unirme al profesionalismo!

QUÉ?! Atsumu es tu compañero de equipo?? INCREIBLE!!

\- (A) Cuanto más te vas a demorar Bokuto..... san....

**Ese silencio incomodo; si, fue un silencio incomodo el que se acaba de crear..... Luego de varios años; volvería a ver a aquel colocador bueno del Inarizaki, ahora convertido en jugador profesional....**

**_"Te colocaré uno de estos días"_ **

At.... Atsu..... Atsumu-San..... Que bueno verlo luego de 4 años......

\- (A) Vaya vaya vaya, pero si es el exnaranjita del Karasuno.... ¿Que te trae por acá, en el aereopuerto internacional? ¿Vas de viaje?

De hecho, recíen llegué de Brasil. viví ahí durante 2 años seguidos

\- (A) Oh.... _(Atsumu se sorprende)_ Mil disculpas su alteza, espero que el Sr Kageyama se entere de todo lo que has hecho allá.....

No lo menciones, no me fuí a Brasil por él, sino fuí porque quería aprender algunas cosas nuevas en mi vida....... necesitaba.....

\- (A)¿Descansar? Es común en personas como tú se distraigan porque nunca serán jugadores profesionales...... ¿Acaso tu lo harás?

RRRRRGGGGHHHH!! _(Le muestra molesto el telefono con sus jugadas en el vóley de playa)_

¡YO SI SERÉ JUGADOR PROFESIONAL! ¡ENTRE A 2 ENTREVISTAS, BASURA! ¡NO POR NADA GANÉ VARIOS PARTIDOS DE BEACH VOLEY! ¡ACASO ESTO ES UNA DISTRACCIÓN??!

**Le dije basura a Atsumu Miya. No puedo creer lo que acabo de decir..... me sacó de quicio porque dijo cosas que son tan incoherentes..... me llega a romper el alma lo que dijo.... a la vez hice que Atsumu se sorprendiera y hiciera algo que para mí es muy extraño....**

\- (A)De verdad, lo siento mucho por provocarte.... fue innecesario las tonteras que dije. Lo siento Shouyo-kun....

¿Lo sientes? Tú no sabes como actuar con otras personas?? Por último dí la verdad, no me pidas más..... sabes como me siento mal cuando me dicen que no seré nadie en la vida.....

\- (B) Hinataaaa, mejor me llevo a este tonto a entrenar, Atsumu suele decir tonteras luego de los partidos oficiales....

Bokuto-san, ustedes donde fueron a jugar??

\- (B) Fuimos a Hokkaido....... por eso llegamos casi todos cansados. Espero volverte a ver, manda saludos a Kenma!!!

Gracias, cuidese!!

**Lo que nunca me entere, fue que los días que vendrían antes de la entrevista serían sorpresivos para mí.....**

**Tokio, Sábado 17 de Marzo de 2018**

Kenma!!! Kenma!!!! ¿Estás listo para salir?

\- (K) Kuroo, para que tienes que hacer ruido, si puedes abrir facilmente la puerta.....

\- (TK) Lo siento Kenma, es que es mi día libre y quiero aprovechar de jugar contigo.... vamos!!

\- (K) No quiero Kuroo.... ahora dejame que en 3 horas más tengo que ir a hacer una videoreacción en vivo y directo.... ¿Hinata, me acompañas?

Bueno, pero primero debo ir al supermercado a comprar algo sano.... tanto dulce me está matando.....

\- (K) Entiendo. Acá tienes 1000 yenes para que gastes..... y otros 10000 para que hagas algo más......

Kenma, esto es mucho!!.... mejor me compraré un juego para la Switch con esto..... permiso....

**Yo aproveché de salir hacía el supermercado, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera iniciar me topo con varios diarios donde Tobio Kageyama juega no solo en los Schweiden Adlers, sino en la selección nacional donde le hizo un buen partido ante Francia. Eso ya me tenía enfermo completamente; En tan poco tiempo, este idiota se volvió popular y profesional. ¡Quiero ganarle en la misma cancha!**

**Cuando estaba a punto de ir al punto de yogurt, me volví a topar por accidente con alguien que el otro día me trató mal.....**

(Cantando felizmente) Yogu... yogu.... yo yogurt..... veamos, voy a tomar este de sabor....

\- Permiso, pero yo lo tomé primero.....

Ah, lo siento mu..... ¿ATSUMU?

\- (A) Shouyo-Kun... vaya, que inesperado que nos juntemos de nuevo..... yo personalmente quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te dije en el aeropuerto el otro día. Llegué cansado y medio irritado, por eso.

Deberías medir tus palabras la próxima vez. Por esta, te lo perdono; siempre tuviste esa actitud en cancha, pero es raro fuera de ella....

\- (A) Ah, si.... no es normal eso en mi.... ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta luego de comprar, si se puede?

Bueno, total no tengo nada más que hacer en la casa donde hospedo temporalmente......

\- (A) Genial, primero vamos a la caja a pagar esto y me acompañas a dar una vuelta, ¿te parece?

Luego de comprar unos potes de yogurt, unas galletas y algunos onigiris, me fuí junto con Atsumu a dar una vuelta por el parque; pero todo cambia cuando me pide una solicitud algo distinta......

\- (A) Se siente bien salir un rato de todo. Es como volver a los días de juventud!!!

Pero si apenas estamos en los 20!! No seas pesimista hombre!!!

\- (A) Shouyo, quiero decirte esto sin rodeos... Tú me gustas...

QUÉ??

\- (A) Eso, desde los 17 años que me enamoraste con tus jugadas. Cuando perdí contigo tuve una pequeña sensación extraña; el cual pude asimilar cuando regrese a casa. Hinata..... Llevo 5 años enamorado de tí completamente......... En mi último año, si bien ganamos te fuiste tan triste que no me di el tiempo para declararme........ cuando te fui a buscar, tú y tu equipo se había retirado de la ciudad..... 

\- (A) No sabes cuanto tiempo he deseado decirte esto..... Me gustas, ¿estás dispuesto a ir en una cita conmigo?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fecha Original de publicación: 22 de Mayo de 2020


	2. T1: Que espere afuera, esto no es normal

**Sábado 17 de Marzo del 2018**

Pero..... Pero...... ¿Como te puedes enamorar de mí durante 5 años?

\- (A) Hinata, desde que te conocí pensé que eras un pésimo jugador; pero desde que ví jugar mejor simplemente me enamoré. Sentí mi corazón a 1000 RPM* y cuando quería decirte algo del corazón; cometí el tonto error de decir que colocarás para mí..... cuando quería decirte que me enamoré de tí. Mi tonto hermano Osamu se rió de eso y me olvidé de todo durante varios meses. 

Atsumu......

\- (A) Cuando te volví a ver de nuevo.... (empieza a llorar), tenías tantas ganas de decir cosas con el corazón; pero nuevamente mi ego me jugó completamente en contra. Cuando quería verte, tú ya te habías ido del gimnasio y nunca más tuvimos interacción. Jamás te pregunté tu numero, menos intentar acercarme cuando todo era dificil.....

Y fue así durante 4 años seguidos???

\- (A, ya entristecido) Si, así fue. Ya cuando estaba a punto de rendirme y aceptar la cruda realidad, te volví a ver en el país. Bokuto se emocionó; así que debe ser muy cercano a tí...

Asi es, de hecho a Kotaro lo conocí hace 5 años y medio, mientras mi equipo se preparaba para jugar las eliminatorias....

\- (A) ¿Y bueno, siempre fue un tontorrón cuando entrenaste con él?

Obivio que sí!! Incluso nunca se separaba de su... entonces compañero Keiji Akaashi.....

\- (A) Tienes razón; Akaashi le ha dado los animos a Kotaro-Kun; cuando llegué a los Black Jackals quedé sorprendido de lo bueno que era...... pero también de lo infantil que puede llegar a ser (riendo)

Tienes razón!!! (riendo), Kotaro-san siempre hace ridiculeces mientras los equipos se preparan para los partidos...... o eso es lo que me cuenta Kuroo y Kenma....

\- (A) Alto..... ¿Tetsuro Kuroo y Kenma Kozume?

Así es!!

\- (A, riendo a carcajadas) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Nunca me imaginé que estos dos estaban juntos!! A Kenma lo sigo en su canal de Youtube, pero a Kuroo no lo he visto más allá de buscar a Bokuto para una cena. ¿Quieres mañana salir al cine, Shouyo?

No hay trampa en esto??

\- (A) No, no la hay para nada. No importa de que equipo seas; yo quiero estar contigo de verdad. Por eso te lo vuelvo a preguntar...... ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

**Desde ese momento, todo lo que hay alrededor de él se vuelve.... no lo sé, me cuesta expresar lo que acabo de sentir.... ¿Atsumu Miya, un colocador de excelencia está enamorado de mí durante 5 años? ¿Siempre me amó? ¿Acaso....... _me ayudará a borrar el dolor que tengo en mi corazón?_**

**Domingo 18 de Marzo de 2018**

\- (K) Shouyo, despierta.... está el desayuno listo. Kuroo, Bokuto y Akaashi están acá....

¡Ya Voy!

**Bueno, no me gusta resumir las cosas, pero: Llegué el miercoles y luego que Bokuto y Miya se fueran, me topé con Kenma. Me dijo que mientras no tenía arriendo acá, me pasaba una habitación para descansar y relajarme. Tiene muchas cosas, así que siempre me entretengo....**

**Le pedí una vez si me ayudaba a colocar el balón y aceptó, sin dudas. Él aún ama el voley como yo, pero lo dejó en segundo plano con las tantas cosas que hace. En poco tiempo, no solo se hizo el más influyente del Japón; sino del mundo....**

Kenma, estoy listo. Buenos días Akaashi, Bokuto-San y Kuroo-San

\- (KA) Oya....

\- (TK) Oya Oya.....

\- (B) Oya Oya Oya.... Hinaaaaaataaaaa!! Ven a desayunaaar!! HEY HEY HEY!!!

\- (KA) Kotaro... No crees que sigues siendo inmadura esa parte de ti?

\- (B) Akaashi.... dijiste que no hablaríamos de nuestra privacidad con los demás!!! (Molesto)

\- (TK) Vaya, nunca pensé que a los búhos tenían problemas en su madriguera.......

\- (K) Kuroo, eso fue inmaduro de tu parte

¿Porque de pronto se tensó todo? ¡Detenganse!

**Cuando me dí cuenta, todos me miraron sorprendidos. Parece que alguíen porfín hizo callar al cuarteto problemático.**

Lo siento chicos, esa no era mi intención...... mejor desayunemos; que hoy debo ir a salir.....

\- (K) Shouyo, adonde irás??

Bueno, Atsumu me invitó al cine. Tal vez veamos Tomb Raider o Pantera Negra..... aunque este último lo ví en portugúes....

\- (TK) Vaya, y como terminó tu dominio en ese idioma? ¿Es complicado de aprender?

La verdad no Kuroo; aunque me acostumbré mucho a palabras propias del idioma..... y más que nada al uso de la "L"....... así que ahora puedo pronunciar algo occidental....

\- (B) Como Ruiji*??

Se dice Luigi*.....

\- (K) Shouyo, te gustaría acompañarme en Mayo a los EEUU?? Ellen Degeneres me invitó a su programa anoche.... recibí la llamada anoche, puesto que son muchas las horas que separan a Nueva York...

\- (KA) Felicidades Kenma por tu nuevo logro internacional!! Tú si que has llegado lejos en este tiempo...

Ah.... bueno....... es en Mayo........ Ellen....... America...... ¡Lo Pensaré Bien!

\- (B) Bueno Kenma....... Coma muchas Big Macs y pasala bien en la ciudad!!

\- (K) Bokuto, nunca dejes de ser un tontorrón.....

\- (Todos) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- (B) Akaaaaaaaaaaaaashiiiiiiii........ Defiendemeeeeeeeee (pataleando)

**Luego de un desayuno chistoso, todos estuvimos entretenidos jugando y tambíen recordando viejos tiempos. Para cuando me dí cuenta, ya eran las 2 de la tarde..... y una llamada recibía sorpresivamente.....**

**_Sonando el telefono de Hinata...... Llamada de Atsumu Miya....._ **

**Rayos!! Me olvidé que era hoy el cine!!**

Aló, Atsumu-San

\- (A) Oh, hola Shouyo.. ¿Como estás?

Bien, acá con mis amigos....... igual ya estaban por irse, así que quedo libre en la tarde....

\- (A) Que bien. Bueno, yo te había invitado al cine.... ¿Quieres venir ahora?

Pues, claro. No tengo dramas que ir ahora..... ¿Donde te encuentras?

\- (A) Acá en Shibuya, eso si ando con mi hermano Osamu.

CIERTO! ME HABÍA OLVIDADO QUE SON GEMELOS! LO SIENTO MUCHO!!!!! De..... dejame..... arreglarme........ estaré en 30 minutos allá...... no te vayas...... 

\- (A) Tranquilo, acá te espero..... Cuidate.....

**Apenas finalizó la llamada, me sorprendo por que ropa me tengo que poner....... Vaya, recordaba que mañana tengo la tan deseada entrevista en dos equipos...... ¡MSBY Black Jackals y EJP MR!**

**_Mientras tando en Shibuya...._ **

\- (A) Osamu, porqué me tenías que presionar en hacer que salga Shouyo conmigo, si la verdad sabes que quiero estar con él.....

\- (O) Arara. Sé porque quieres hacer esto. Mientras más rapido te juntes con él, más tiempo tendré para vivir finalmente sin tí..... Hermano insoportable....

\- (A) ¡A QUIEN LE DICES INSOPORTABLE! ¡YO TE TENGO QUE CUBIR SU "EMPRENDIMIENTO" DE ONIGIRI! ¡LITERALMENTE ME DEJAS SIN DINERO!.... O casi sin dinero.... (Susurro)

\- (O) Debes hacerlo, total tú fuiste el que no quiso irse a la universidad apenas se graduó y prefirió jugar al profesional.....

\- (A) SAMU!! Mejor, ve para tu cita..... ¿Un tal Tadashi Yamaguchi?

\- (O) Así es, es él..... Te dejó hermano.... (Apretón de hermanos xD)

\- (A) Si no vuelves antes de las 22 hrs, te quedas sin entrar (riendo)

**POV Atsumu**

**Bueno, mi tonto y aburrido hermano tendrá una cita con alguien, pero parece que ese nombre me suena...... no sé porque de pronto me acordé de Shouyo. Mientras tanto, me compro unas nuevas zapatillas para el entrenamiento de mañana y tal vez renovar un poco el estilo del peinado....... ya me llega a aburrir el estilo clásico; pese a que se ve más teñido que antes.**

**¿Como estará Shouyo? ¿Aceptará estar conmigo?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fecha de publicación original: 22 de Mayo de 2020
> 
> Vocabularios de términos: (publicados por comodidad o si se olvidan)  
> Hinata Shouyo: no tiene  
> Miya Atsumu: A  
> Miya Osamu: O  
> Kozume Kenma: K  
> Kuroo Tetsuro: TK  
> Bokuto Kotaro: B


	3. T1: Que importa la edad, diles lo que me dijiste a mí....

**Domingo 18 de Marzo de 2018**

**POV Shouyo**

**Mientras me terminaba de arreglarme, tomé todo lo que pude: Identificaciones, mentitas, mi llavero de voleibol y la polera del Karasuno...... eso no, tiene mucho valor para mí. Además, Kenma me volvió a dar 10000 yenes, no sé porque me da tanto dinero a mí; cuando a Kuroo se lo pasa peleando porque ni le da 10 yenes.........**

**Ya cuando estaba listo, decidí llamar a un amigo para un consejo...... y aceptó la llamada**

Aló...... Yamaguchi!!

\- (TY) Hinata, como va todo!!

Bien, de lo más bien en Tokio. Deberíamos juntarnos uno de estos días.....

\- (TY) Tienes razón Hinata. ¿Que te parece el próximo sábado?

¡Está bien! Igual hace años que no nos vemos en persona!! Bueno, te llamaba porque ando nervioso...... Voy a salir con Atsumu Miya....

\- (TY, sorprendido) HINATA!! Pero como pasó todo, no llevas ni 1 semana en el país.....

Bueno, nos reencontramos en el aeropuerto cuando llegué, fue todo tan casual. Además, vive relativamente cerca de donde me encuentro actualmente. Ahora iremos al cine y luego de eso no sé que haré.... ¡No tenía nada preparado!

\- (TY) Bueno, yo voy rumbo a una cita igual. Lamentablemente Tsukki me rechazó mi confesión en invierno y desde entonces que solo tenemos una relacción de amistad.... prefirió quedarse con Yachi!!!

WOW..... ¡ESO DEBISTE GUARDARLO PARA CUANDO NOS JUNTARAMOS! ¡TSUKISHIMAAAAAAA!

\- (TY) Y has sabido algo de Kageyama?

No quiero hablar de eso, pasado pisado con él. Y tú con quien irás a salir??

\- (TY) Bueno....... eh........ tal vez....... con un amigo........ que es bueno......... para cocinar ( _eludiendo a que irá con Osamu xD_ )

Yamaguchi, te voy a dejar.... si seguimos hablando llegaré tarde al cine. Cuídate amigo!!

\- (TY) Cuidate..... y procura llegar temprano a casa!!

**POV Atsumu, en su mente**

**Atsumu, ármate de valor como en los partidos. Cuando estás fuera de la cancha, eres impotente; pero cuando no lo estás eres algo..... tímido y cobarde! ¡Vamos, es porfín tu oportunidad de tener a Shouyo Hinata en tus brazos, no lo eches a perder! ¡Esperaste 5 años para estar con él y finalmente tienes la opción de abrir tu corazón a él! ¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Que pasa si Hinata no le gusto?**

_**(con voz de Kageyama) ¿Que pasa si prefiere a otro....? ¿Cómo YO? Fuí su compañero por 3 años, tal vez haya sido más parte de su vida que tú?** _

**¡Aléjate, Tobio-Kun de toda opción en mi mente! ¡Si hubiera vivido en Miyagi y haber estudiado donde estaba Shouyo, hubiera pasado igual!**

**Vamos Atsumu, compra el ticket y espere a que llegue, tienes 30 minutos para entretenerte antes que llegue!! ¡Tú Puedes, no dejes que el nerviosismo te gane...... eres Atsumu Miya, el Colocador de los Black Jackals, serio y rudo....... no el Atsumu cobarde que eres realmente!**

**POV Hinata**

**Salí de la casa, saludé a los vecinos de Kenma y de dirigí hacia el metro. Shibuya desde acá está a 20 minutos más o menos. Siempre llevo algo amarillo en mi vestuario, es parte de mi ADN. En mi manos también me puse un brazalete negro que mi excompañero Sawamura me regaló y los audifonos para escuchar música.**

**El nerviosismo empieza a recorrer mi mente lentamente. Ayer él se confesó claramente en mí y me quedaron muchas dudas desde entonces. Hace días, tuve que terminar tristemente una relación de casi 2 años con Pedro...... se ganó con creces mi confianza y mi corazón. Él con gusto me hubiera seguido, pero decidí que él siguiera su propia vida; como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Tambíen lo pasé super mal con Tobio; si bien lo amé con todo el corazón, la traición que sufrí en tercer año no se lo perdoné jamás; me dejó botado cuando más lo necesitaba....... ¡Y prefirió mil veces a Korai Hoshiumi que a mí! ¡Hasta se fue al mismo equipo que está el y con JAPAN en el equipo!**

**No sé si estoy preparado para una tercera relación en mi corazón......**

**///Shibuya, 30 minutos después///**

¡Atsumu-San! ¡Te ví!

\- (A) Shouyo!!

¿Como te encuentras?

\- (A) Bien bien Sho-Kun....... Vaya te ves bien vestido con esa chaqueta amarilla....

¡Gracias! Y tú te ves bien vestido con esos jeans azules y chaqueta negra....

\- (A) Arara.... Cuanto me elogias..... Vamos mejor al cine, compré entradas para ver Pantera Negra...

Ah, es que esa pelicula la alcanzé a verla en portugues...... pero si ya lo compraste, no me puedo negar esa invitación...

\- (A) Entonces vamos a verla, de verdad tengo ganas de verla; despúes te parece si comemos unos bocadillos en mi departamento?

¡Está Bien! ¿Alto, dijiste departamento? ¿No piensas que vas demasiado rápido?

\- (A, en su mente) Rayos, me precipité rapidamente......... (Se pone nervioso)

\- (A) Lo siento..... creo que tienes mucha razón; pero igual tu no vives relativamente lejos, si fuiste ayer al supermercado donde voy siempre..... Hasta casi me quitas el Yogurt!!

¡Pero si quería comer Yogurt a mi manera, Kenma solo le gusta el yogurt griego nomás!

\- (A) Vamos mejor, no perdamos más tiempo..... la pelicula está por empezar en 10 minutos.....

**POV Atsumu**

**Luego de que ambos entramos a la sala de cine, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Cuando está a punto de iniciar la película, no pude contenerme en tomar la mano a Shouyo; señal inequívoca de que ando completamente nervioso... ¡Me quería morir de verguenza absoluta! ¡Está claramente al lado mio y eso es lo que más importa! ¡Por mí puedo esperar 5 años más a su lado!**

**POV Shouyo**

**Bueno, la entrada al cine era muy estrecha, pero luego de algunos minutos conseguimos sentarnos juntos. Debo admitir que andaba muy nervioso, puesto que empezó a tomarme la mano tiritando. Se nota que le ha puesto mucho empeño en hacerme pasar bien la estadía; pero aún así me estoy dando cuenta que Atsumu en realidad tiene un lindo lado tímido, que constaste completamente con su mentalidad ganadora cuando está en cancha.**

\- (A) Ah..... bueno..... Shouyo..... Cuando termine la pelicula... vamos, digo te iré....... a dejarte.......

Tranquilo Atsumu, ya me invitaste a tu casa. Continuamos ahí y te doy mi respuesta a tu pregunta (Atsumu se asusta)

\- (A) Está bien...... ( **Porfavor Shouyo no me digas no...... no me rechazes.......** )

**Luego de la pelicula, los dos nos fuimos de vuelta al barrio; para luego pasar al departamento de Atsumu.....**

**///En el departamento de Los Miya///**

\- (A, abriendo la puerta) Bienvenido a mi departamento, porfavor pase.......

WOW, que ordenado y simple es este lugar. Permiso, dejaré las zapatillas por acá.....

\- (A) Shouyo, acá está el living..... bueno, mi hermano Osamu tambíen vive conmigo; así que hay lugares donde estoy y a la vez no. Es un pacto mutuo....

Jajajajajaja!! Yo no entiendo la temática de gemelos, pero con mi hermana menor Natsu era prácticamente lo mismo......

\- (A) ¿Y cuantos años tiene ella? ¿Se parece a tí?

Bueno, ella tiene 13 años claramente, está en 2° año de secundaria. Igual ella tiene planes de irse al Karasuno y ser Manager

\- (A) Vaya, increíble… Como sabrás, yo juego en el profesionalismo desde que me gradué. Dejé el Inarizaki y al poco tiempo acepté una oferta para ser jugador de los MSBY Black Jackals. Al mismo tiempo estudié durante 3 años Ingeniero en biomédica, pero me llegó a aburrir al final. Así que cuando tenga unos 25 o 26, vuelva a la universidad a estudiar algo relacionado a las telecomunicaciones..... ¿y tú , Shouyo?

La verdad, dejé el país cuando tenía 19 años..... así que primero quiero ser jugador profesional..... y si se puede..... estudiar periodismo.....

\- (A) Shouyo Hinata, el periodista..... me gusta la idea (sonrojandose).... ¿Y bueno, aceptas mi oferta?

**Listo, ya quería escuchar nuevamente esa pregunta, pero estuve a punto de responderle su pregunta con todo mi corazón tocaron la puerta y luego empezó a abrirse. Lo que sucedió poco después fue una inesperada sorpresa para todos.......**

\- (O) Oh oh, creo que acabo de arruinar nuestra cita, Tadashi.....

**¿Tadashi? No me digas que............**

(TY) Permiso Osamu, a que te refieres con....... ( _Yamaguchi.exe dejó de funcionar)_

\- (A) ¡SAMU! ¡Cuantas veces te dije que no traigas gente cuanto estoy en casa! ( _molesto_ )

Ya..... Ya.......... YAMAGUCHIIIIIIII!!

**(Música de suspenso)**

**TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAN.......**


	4. T1: Que te enamoraste..... de mi corazón

**Domingo 18 de Marzo de 2018**

**Departamento de los gemelos Miya**

**El caos estaba en el lugar. Yo llegué con Atsumu luego de nuestra salida al cine y cuando estabamos a punto de tener nuestro momento de intimidad personal; resulta que llegaba su hermano gemelo y de pronto, alguien que conozco de cerca estaba con él......**

YA..... MA..... GUCHI!!!!

\- (TY) Hi..... na..... ta..... (se deprime)

\- (O) Arara...... Se vienen problemas entonces, así que mejor me retiro. Vamos Tada....

No sabes cuanto me alegro de que estes acá, Yamaguchi!!! (empieza a llorar) Fueron 2 años sin vernos!!

\- (TY) Cierto, fueron 2 años que no nos hemos visto de verdad; aunque me sorprende que nos veamos acá....... saliendo cada uno con un Miya..... (avergonzado)

\- (A) Vaya, que reencuentro inesperado. Ahora que lo recuerdo, este chico tambien era del equipo de Shouyo.......

\- (O) Tsumu, ahora te percataste??

\- (A) Samu, así es.....

Yamaguchi, que bueno que nos volvamos a juntar; pero creo que ahora nosotros deberíamos continuar con nuestras citas. Yo me iré con Atsumu a su cuarto, así que con permiso......

**¡Es ahora o nunca!**

Atsumu, vamos a tu habitación!! Sin peros!!

\- (O) Hermanito, cuidese.... yo me voy con Yamaguchi al mio..... (hablando despacio) Ni se te ocurra molestarme en mi coito......

**POV Atsumu**

**¿En serio mi hermano va a tener sexo acá? Cuando normalmente él lo hace en uno de esos hoteles destinados y regresa exausto a cocinar...... Demasiadas coincidencias ha ocurrido ahora.....**

\- (A) Hinata, ven a mi habitación mejor........

**POV Hinata**

**La casa de Atsumu es tan simple y ordenada, que me gusta demasiado. Cuando entre a su pieza era simplemente la perfección. Tenia varias camisas y camisetas, varios chalecos; su uniforme de los Jackals... es el 13?? Debe ser titular entonces. Pero hay uno que para él tiene más efectividad.... ví una camiseta negra con el 7...... cuando estoy a punto de tocarlo....**

\- (A) Esa es la camisa que usé cuando perdí contigo. Cuando te dije que te colocaría uno de estos días.....

Atsumu...... Y la tuviste todo este tiempo, solo por eso??

\- (A) Así es. Es mi amuleto de la suerte ante todo. Ven acá mejor....

Atsumu, yo no quería darte una respuesta rápidamente, pero yo recíen acabo de salir de una relación que tuve en Brasil. Pero si tu ya te confesaste de mí, no me queda otra que aceptartelo...........

**POV Atsumu**

**¿Salió de una relación? Con razón estaba tratando de evitar dar la respuesta..... que tonto soy!!**

Atsumu Miya, acepto tu confesión.

\- (A) Que, en serio!! Entonces ven a mí

**POV Atsumu**

**No me pude resistir más a todo. Cuando Shouyo dijo que aceptaba mi confesión, literalmente explotó mi corazón. Apenas sentí eso, él se acercó y me miró a los ojos.**

**Sus ojos color marron brillaban tanto como su pelo color tangarina. Apenas sentí su acercamiento, su rostro se acercó lentamente al mio, al punto que empezó a rozar mis labios; el calor literalmente me sedujo y terminé con tomar la iniciativa. Partí con un beso timido, el cúal el tambien empezo a hacer; el cosquilleo recorrió todo mi cuerpo y antes de que me diera cuenta ya nos estabamos besando pasionadamente. Él estaba jugando con su lengua, lo cual demostraba que era mucho más profesional que yo en eso..... porque la verdad....**

\- (A) Shouyo, detente un poco..... te estas yendo demasiado rápido..... yo..... yo no tengo experiencia..... Soy Virgen!!! ¡No tengo experiencia!

QUE?!

**POV Shouyo**

**Le dí la respuesta a Atsumu sobre su confesión, aunque debo admitir que era una confesión algo timida........** **  
**

**Luego de eso, yo me acerco a su cuerpo y lo miro de cerca. Tiene unos hermosos ojos dorados, él cual dice que es honesto en todo. Su cabellera dorada solo era un espejo para separarse de su hermano, pero no sé porque siento que Atsumu es diferente a él. Luego de eso, acerco mi rostro y antes de besarlo, me preparo ante todo; luego dí un beso a su boca y este aún no reaccionaba, así que empezé a hacerlo más intensamente y aún le costaba..... se le notaba el nerviosismo en él. Ya cuando estaba a punto de ir a otro paso, muevo lentamente mi lengua y ahí finalmente él empieza a hacerlo. Mi táctica ya estaba funcionando y Atsumu empieza a sincronizarse conmigo. Pero, cuando estabamos a punto de ir a lo más importante..... me dice que no tiene experiencia y es virgen.**

**¿En serio es virgen o es solo pantalla?**

\- (A) En serio yo no bromeo..... me he dedicado tanto al juego que jamás salí con chicas.... o chicos.....

Tranquilo, igual no nos precipitemos tan rápido. Con que solo me beses está bien para mí.....

**Lo seguí besando tan tranquilamente, que él lentamente empieza a seguir mi juego. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, un ruido fuerte se escucha del otro lado del muro....**

\- (A) No me digas que Osamu está......

¡De verdad lo están haciendo! ¡Osamu Miya y Tadashi Yamaguchi están teniendo una relación sexual!

\- (A) Sé que no tiene sentido, pero abriré un poco la ventana de mi habitación.....

**Cuando Atsumu lo abre, ya los gritos eran demasiados fuertes......**

¡Nos van a matar ambos!

\- (A) Mejor vamos a otro lado o a dejarte a tu casa, Osamu nos matará si lo molestamos en ese momento.....

Está bien, igual estoy shockeado con lo que dice Yamaguchi a Osamu, literalmente los dos hicieron quimica.....

\- (A) Mejor vamos ya, sino pagaremos las consecuencias. Samu es tranquilo de apariencia, pero es más pesado que yo en general. Yo solo me hago el rudo en los partidos, pero fuera de eso me ves..... ¡Soy timido y cobarde! ¡Y...... virgen........ (Hace un pucherito :3)

¡Atsumu! ¡No te deprimas! Mejor vamos al supermercado y compramos algo para pasar el momento; igual tengo que volver porque mañana tengo mis entrevistas y te diré a que equipo entraré finalmente....

\- (A) Hecho, vamos...... (Atsumu besa a Shouyo sorpresivamente)

**Cuando salimos de la habitación de Atsumu, Osamu y Tadashi literalmente lo estaban pasando bien los dos; así que él tomó las llaves, nos pusimos los zapatos y nos fuimos. Llegamos al supermercado en 10 minutos por la relativa cercanía y nos fuimos directo al puesto de los dulces....**

\- (A) Eres tan dulce Shouyo, así que mejor compremos Chocolate o Frutilla.....

Yo quiero mejor comprar algo con vainilla....... o naranja.....

\- (A) Como tu pelo, pareces una Mandarina.....

¡TSUMU! Ah, así te dice tu hermano??

\- (A) Así es, pero tú tambien quiero que lo digas, Shouyo....

**Galletas de naranja bañados en chocolate, jugo de manzana, unos onigiris y un Kit Kat para cada uno..... con eso nos fuimos a entretener un rato hasta que los recursos comprados desaparecieron. Luego de eso, era hora de una despedida..... tenía que ir a descansar.....**

\- (A) Shouyo, bueno...... espero que te cuides para mañana...... Ojalá pudieras estar en mi equipo......

Esa simple frase me llegó al alma.....

Tsumu...... Yo..... ¡Yo mañana iré a la entrevista en los Black Jackals! ¡Me decidí por tí!

\- (A) Shouyo...... ( _se alegra_ )

Así que cuidate, nos vemos mañana.........

**Para terminar un buen día, los dos nos volvimos a besar. Atsumu ya estaba entregado, se notaba con el corazón que está enamorado de mí...... luego de eso se alejó, levantó su mano y se retiró...... Ahora a la casa de Kenma a descansar, mañana iré a la entrevista de los Black Jackals!!**

**En el departamento de los hermanos Miya**

\- (O) Tsumu, ya llegaste a la casa eh, ¿cuando se fueron?

\- (A) Cuando empezaste a tener sexo con ese chico...... Nos incomodamos y nos fuimos.....

\- (O) Arara.....Así que te dió vergüenza que tu hermano gemelo enseñara una lección de sexo, no??

\- (A) Callate!! Está bien que hayas sido tú el que tenga el líbido más activo que yo, tu sabes que nunca tuve ninguna experiencia; me carga....

\- (O) Pero con Shouyo Hinata es así??

\- (A) Misssssh!!

\- (TY) Perdonen todo de verdad, ¿Y Hinata?

\- (A) Lo fuí a dejar a su casa. Yo me voy a dormir, ya que mañana tengo entrenamiento a las 7AM....

\- (O) Cuidate hermatonto...... ¿Yamaguchi, quieres comer onigiri?

\- (TY) Está bien, amor.........

**En la casa de Kenma**

Llegué, permiso!!

\- (K) Shouyo, llegaste tarde...... ¿Mañana tienes que ir a una entrevista?

Así es Kenma, mañana iré primero a donde los MSBY Black Jackals, luego a los de EJP...... pero seguro que mañana si o si quedo en una de ellas.......

\- (K) Quiero que vayas a tu habitación. Bokuto te dejó el Kit de entrenamiento

Genial!! Permiso Kenma, iré a descansar.....

\- (K) Que descanses Shouyo...... acá tienes 20000 yenes para mañana.......

¡Es mucha plata! Pero igual gracias....... me servirá para comprar ........unas zapatillas nuevas......

**Cuando llegué a mi pieza, me percato de que Bokuto me dejó no solo el úniforme simplemente, sino que todo el uniforme....... Pantalon dorado, chaleco dorado con el logotipo del equipo, una polera negra. un short dorado y una credencial de invitado....... ¡Una credencial de Invitado! ¡Que increible es Bokuto-San!**

Estoy listo para todo, siento que mi vida va a cambiar para siempre.......

**Lunes 19 de Marzo de 2018**

(suena la alarma) 5 Minutos más...........

¡Cierto, hoy es el día! ¡La entrevista la tengo para las 11 AM, siendo que ahora son las ¡10 AM! Rayos, me voy a arreglar apuradamente......

**(Esta historia continuara.........)**


	5. T1: Yo cteo que es normal, que la gente mire sin entender

**Lunes 19 de Marzo de 2018**

¡Rayos! ¡Desperté a las 10 de la mañana y tengo que estar allá a las 11! ¡Que hago!

**Me bañé rapidamente para no perder tiempo, luego de eso corrí hasta la cocina para prepararme algo rapido; un rápido desayuno occidental con jugo de naranja, pan tostado y miel.... además de unas galletas de chocolate que tenía Kenma. Le pregunté si me los podía comer y no tuvo drama en decirme que sí. Ya con 30000 yenes más porque bueno..... Kenma confia mucho en mí...... me terminé de arreglar como civil y guardé todas las cosas que Bokuto-san me "prestó" en un bolso que tenía.**

**Luego de eso, partí corriendo al metro y desde entonces me fuí rápido hasta las dependencias de los MSBY. Si bien el viaje era medio largo, el usar el metro a alta velocidad me jugó completamente a favor........ Luego de 35 minutos de viaje en esta vía (que es algo cara, pero que pude pagar gracias a Kenma-San) pude llegar a 4 cuadras de donde tenía que ir. Cuando empezaba a correr rápido, choqué con un chico de pelo negro y ondulado.....**

\- (S) Hey, ten cuidado por donde vas, niño.......

¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No era mi intención chocar con...... tigo......

**¿Buzo dorado? ¿Acaso es un jugador de..........**

\- (S) Kiyoomi Sakusa, por si se te llega a olvidar quien soy....... siempre pasa lo mismo con la gente que choco......

¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No era mi intención!

**Cuando estaba por terminar lo que iba a decir, otro chico se acerca a él y lo regaña con el alma......**

\- (I) Ten cuidado Sakusa, siempre chocas y terminas peleando con todo aquel que se encuentra....... baka!

Ah, te reconocí! ¡Eres el líbero del equipo! ¡Shion Inunaki! ¡Un gusto de conocerlo! ¡Bokuto me hablo mucho de tí!

\- (I) Ah?? En serio Bokuto lo dijo?? Vaya, gracias..... ¿Como te llamas?

Shouyo Hinata..... ¡Un gusto en conocerlo! ¡Disculpe las....

**Cuando estaba a punto de terminar mi presentación, Inunaki se percata que llevo una tarjeta de invitación de los MSBY, además de un bolso..... Haciendolo sospechar de mis intenciones.....**

\- (I) Disculpe Hinata..... ¿Vas directo a nuestra sede? ¿Vas a la práctica de entrevista?

Si....... así es...... Bokuto me dejó la tarjeta ayer; igual tenía que venir a las 11 puesto que es la entrevista general.....

\- (I) ¿En que posición juegas? ¿No creo que seas líbero?

¡No lo soy! ¡Juego de atacante lateral...... y de ..... Carnada.....

\- (I) ¿Carnada? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- (S) Eso si es tener dignidad, chico......

¡Permiso, pero si nos llegamos a tiempo, los pueden regañar a ustedes!

\- (I) Tienes razón..... apurémonos!!!

**Con Inunaki y Sakusa (que es demasiado reservado en realidad), partimos hasta las dependencias de los Blacks, ellos como son jugadores regulares, pueden acceder con sus credenciales; en cambio en mi caso tuve que activar el de invitación para poder acceder..... cuando me percato que alguien cercano a mí se acerca....**

\- (B) ¡Hinaaaaata! ¡Como está mi Kouhai preferido! ¡Estás listo para unirte!

Bo.... Bokuto-san!!!! Bueno, igual es solo una invitación...... me da vergüenza poner un uniforme que tal vez deje de usar....

\- (B) No dejes que te de vergüenza de conocernos y jugar con nosotros. Tienes altas expectativas de quedar..... lo digo porque sé de tu potencial de jugador. ¡Además, Akaashi nos invitará a una barbacoa más tarde, así que quedate!

Está.... Está bien!! ( _Alegría por comer barbacoa_ )

**Ya cuando Bokuto-san me embobó con comer Barbacoa, siento que alguien llegó y es ni nada más ni nada menos que el chico que se enamoró de mí....... mi nueva pareja........**

\- (A) Bokuto, apurate..... sino llegarás a la práctica..... tu sabes como nos regaña el capítan.....

\- (B) Tsumu-Tsumu!! Vamos entonces Tsumu-Tsumu a entrenar!!

\- (A) Deja de decirme Tsumu-Tsumu!!!!

Atsumu-san!! Cuídate mucho!!

\- (A) Está bien, bebé..... espero que estés acá cuando termine la entrevista.........

**Cuando terminé de entrar finalmente, me fui directo hacia las oficinas y una secretaria me dijo que esperara; que no se demoraba nada en conocer al entrenador del equipo..... ya que primero iba a dejar las instrucciones del equipo...... además me percato que soy el único que vino a una entrevista......**

**Cuando por fín suspiraba de tranquilidad.... aparece él.....**

\- (SF) ¿Shouyo Hinata?

Si, soy yo....

\- (SF) Un gusto en conocerlo. Soy el entrenador de los MSBY Black Jackals, Samson Foster. Iba a tener 2 candidatos más para hoy, pero veo que no llegaron. Yo no soy de perdonar el atraso, pero ya quedaron fuera del equipo. 

Entonces..... parece que seré el único que examine.....

\- (SF) Por eso necesito que se ponga el uniforme que Bokuto le entregó a usted. Él el sábado me pidió que le prestara un set para el entrenamiento de hoy. Al final del día veré si está o no en el equipo...... Así que vaya a cambiarse y reúnase con los jugadores....

¡Entendido!

**¡Que genial! Era mi entrenamiento de prueba en el equipo. No lo puedo creer..... Atsumu, Bokuto... ¡Por favor, espérenme!**

**Me fui a la habitación de invitados y me puse el shorts negro y la polera dorada del equipo. Junto con eso dejé mi credencial cerca del bolso, así que lo iba a dejar en un lugar donde lo pueda ver luego de todo. También me puse mis calcetines y mis viejas zapatillas; el cuál reemplazaré luego por una nueva, puesto que Kenma me dio demasiado dinero para comprar... Cuando termino de arreglarme, me pongo la cadena que me dio mi ex Pedro..... ¡Que lástima que no me podía quedar por siempre allá!, pero para que quejarme; pasado pisado......**

**Voy caminando lentamente hacia la cancha del equipo y cuando estaba listo para acceder, el entrenador me llama......**

\- (SF) Atentos jugadores, hoy deberíamos tener unos exámenes con 3 posibles jugadores. Lamentablemente, debido a la irresponsabilidad de dos de ellos, la selección queda completamente descartada. Vi el historial de jugador del nuevo miembro regular del equipo, en sus últimos 3 años de estudios pasó de ser de un jugador inexperto a ser uno de los jugadores más importantes de su prefectura. Vivió 2 años en Brasil y jugó el Vóley de playa con Héctor Santana, uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo. Tiene 21 años y llegó hace días de Rio de Janeiro......

**¿Miembro regular? ¿Acaso voy a quedar en el equipo? ¿Porqué de pronto empecé a temblar de emoción?**

\- (SF) Necesito que pases, Shouyo Hinata.......

**Estoy emocionado; luego de esa introducción donde me dieron un resumen de mi vida estudiantil y lo que hice en el último tiempo, no quedaba nada más que entrar a la cancha y presentarme como corresponde. Este día lo voy a recordar con toda mi alma; ya cuando estaba pasando no solo Bokuto andaba feliz, sino que tambíen Inunaki mostraba una cara de sorpresa...... pero el que más me importaba era que Atsumu estaba brillando de felicidad cuando escuchó mi nombre. Me siento feliz de verlo contento en su equipo.**

**Me acerco lentamente hasta llegar al lado del entrenador y él dedica sus últimas palabras antes de comenzar....**

\- (SF) Con todo esto dicho, chicos necesito que practiquen mucho con el chico, en la tarde daré los resultados..... aunque ya es oficialmente un miembro más de los MSBY...... así que den la bienvenida....

\- (A) Hinata-Kun, bienvenido a los MSBY Black Jackals!! Espero que des todo como jugador estable!

\- (B) Tsumu-Tsumu!! Hinaaaaaaaata, que bien que quedaste en el equipo!! Acá tenemos muchas prácticas, desayunamos, almorzamos y todo!! Te va a encantar!!

\- (I) Que bien que nos acompañes en la práctica, Hinata...

\- (S) Solo diré Bienvenido...... Me cargan los pequeños presumidos......

\- (AT) Hey, welcome to the team!! Nice to meet you....... ( _Hey, bienvenidos al equipo!! Un gusto conocerte......_ )

Nice to meet you.... And you're? ( _un gusto conocerte, ¿Y tú quien eres?_ )

\- (AT) I'm sorry. I'm Adriad Thomas, Shouyo..... Your english it's so natural.... ( _Lo siento. Soy Adriad Thomas, Shouyo...... Tu inglés es muy natural_ )

Thanks, Thomas.... (Gracias, Thomas)

\- (SM) Como el capitán del equipo, le quiero dar totalmente la bienvenida al entrenamiento.... y al grupo. Shugo Meian a sus ordenes..... Espero que nos podamos entender sin problemas.....

Tambíen espero que pueda ser un verdadero aporte al equipo, así que un gusto conocerlos.....

**Cuando terminé de entrenar, había uno que simplemente se quedó en silencio.**

\- (SM) Oliver, por favor salude al nuevo miembro......

Vaya, que alto es él..... estoy sorprendido.....

\- (OB) Un..... gusto en..... conocerlo.....

¡Habla japonés! Increible!!

Nice to meet you, what's your name? ( _Mucho gusto en conocerlo, cuál es tu nombre?_ )

\- (OB) I'm sorry..... mi nombre..... Oliver Barnes......

Understand.... (entiendo....)

\- (SF) Jugadores, Hinata...... Que inicien las prácticas en 30 minutos más..... todos a tomar desayuno de inmediato.....

**Este día no lo puedo olvidar........ ya no llevo ni 30 minutos en las dependencias y ya soy parte del entorno. Cuando todos estaban yendo directo al casino; Atsumu me invita rápido a acercarme a él....**

\- (A) Shouyo, me alegro totalmente de que estés acá conmigo.... (luego de eso, me besa)

At......atsu.....atsu...... (caí en sus besos)

\- (A) Tranquilo, vamos juntos a desayunar..... además, dentro de los entrenamientos seré el Atsumu que todos conocen; no puedo descuidar mi fachada de jugador exitoso, bebé......

Está bien. Vámonos mejor, sino nos retarán.......

\- (A) Tranquilo, tranquilo..... vamos ahora.....

**Cuando estaba finalmente comodo de todo, Atsumu y yo nos dimos de la mano y caminamos así buena parte del trayecto. Cuando llegamos nos separamos y cada uno fuimos a sentar en lugares opuestos...... Definitivamente este día será el mejor de todos.......**

(Esta historia continuará)


	6. T1: No sientas vergüenza de mí

**Sábado 31 de Marzo de 2018**

**Ha pasado 11 días desde que me integré al equipo y todo ha salido bien hasta el momento. Si bien hemos tenido partidos de práctica, no me puedo negar que muchos quedaron sorprendidos por mi salto o como ataco.... el capitán Meian quedó sorprendido por el rápido avance de mis jugadas. Sakusa tambíen solo me analiza, pero no me dice nada más...... Además, mi tontorrón de Atsumu..... Me encanta cuando se vuelve tan problématico en la cancha......**

**///Finalizada el entrenamiento///**

\- (I) Shouyo, cuando iniciemos mañana el nuevo entrenamiento, te tendré que enseñar algunas técnicas de líbero.... ¿se te olvió el Split Step?

¡No! ¡Para nada! Tal vez me concentré mucho en el ataque que defender.....

\- (I) Tranquilo ( _alegre_ ), es normal que algunas cosas se olviden o se bloqueen....... ( _se pone serio_ ) Pero recuerda que estamos en el profesionalismo; acá si nos quedamos en la parte baja, bajamos de liga. Así de simple......

( _asustado_ ) Urgh! Lo se bien! 

\- (B) Hinaaaaaaataaaa, vamos a vestirnos y juntemonos con los chicos para celebrar un trago. Además recuerda que pronto será la Golden Week......... ¡Y Akaaasheeee lo sabeeee!

\- (A) Kotaro-Kun, que te parece si dejas un momento a Hinata?? Hoy me acompañará a comprar un par de zapatillas y tambien iba a salir conmigo.... ¿No?

Atsumu.... cierto, se me había olvidado......

\- (I) Shouyo, mañana nos acompañas a la barbacoa que hace el entrenador en su casa??

\- (B) ¡DIJISTE BARBACOA! ¡YO VOY SIN DRAMAS....! ¿Tú Tsumu-Tsumu? ¡Hinata, tú debes ir si o si!

\- (A) ¡Deja de decirme Tsumu-Tsumu! ¡Es molesto que lo digas todo el tiempo, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien!

Atsumu...... nada de decir eso con Bokuto-San..... es el buena onda fuera de la cancha!!

\- (A) Shhhh...... ¡Esta bien!

Inu-San..... por supuesto que voy a ir, si la idea es conocermos más, no?

\- (I) Tienes toda la razón!! ( _se alegra_ )

De pronto sentimos un ruido, pero no era ni más ni menos que nuestro entrenador Samson Foster.....

\- (SF) Que bueno que los encuentro bien. Mañana esperemos que podamos pasar bien una barbacoa en mi casa, así como conocer un poco más a Shouyo.... Así que cuidense chicos, hasta mañana.....

\- (Todos) Saludos entrenador! ( _reverencia de saludo_ )

\- (I) Bueno chicos, me debo retirar....... Thomas me anda esperando para ir al supermercado...... Nos vemos

Cuídate!! Atsumu...... Nosotros vamos de inmediato a comprar..... ( _le hago un guiño de "sigueme"_ )

\- (A) Está bien beb..... digo Shouyo-Kun.... Adios Kotaro-Kun.....

\- (B) Hinataaaaaaaaa! No me dejes solo!!! Me voy a quedar solo en la vida!!!

¡Tonto! ¡Tienes a Akaashi, no?!

\- (B) Akaaaaaaasheeeeeee...... (partió corriendo)

**Ya cuando todos se fueron de los lockers, Yo y Atsumu nos quedamos solos finalmente. nos empezamos a arreglar y me doy cuenta de algo que él tiene.....**

Y esos bóxers con champiñones??

\- (A) Aaaaaa....... Bueno...... Me gusta mucho Super Mario..... ¡No se lo digas a nadie, menos a Osamu!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...... Me alegro que tengas un lado infantil, Tsumu.....

\- (A) No te burles.... menos de mí.... bebé....... (hace un pucherito)

Tsumu..... mejor termina de arreglarte..... y vamos a tu departamento....

\- (A) Está bien bebé

**Antes que termináramos de arreglarnos, yo como terminé veo que Atsumu se estaba cambiando. Lo que ya me está gustando mucho de él son sus abdominales..... se nota que hace mucho ejercicio todos los días..... Me estoy sintiendo bendecido de haberme enamorado de él tan rápidamente...... lamentablemente debajo de esos boxers aún no le ha pasado nada ahí....**

Tsumu, te gustaría hoy perder la virginidad??

\- (A) Que??? ¡QUE DIJISTE!

Eso, tengamos sexo hoy.... creo que nos merecemos un cariño, no??

\- (A) ¡Alto! ¡De verdad no tengo experiencia alguna! ¡No sé si te puedo herir o no!

Quédate tranquilo.... el sexo no es nada de malo..... ¿Y si pedimos ayuda a Osamu? Total son gemelos, tienen las mismas proporciones, no??

\- (A) ¡PERO HINATA!

Nada de peros..... llegó el momento de demostrar nuestro amor, no?? Así que no sientas vergüenza de mí.... Ni de tu hermano......

\- (A) Está bien..... vámonos entonces.......

**Cuando se terminó de arreglar, nos empezamos a irnos despidiéndonos de la secretaría que quedaba en el lugar. Luego de eso tomamos el metro para dirigirnos a nuestro barrio, haciendo que el viaje sea de unos 55 minutos al tomar el camino normal....**

\- (A) Lo siento por ser algo rudo en cancha.... No suelo ser sentimental ahí....

Tranquilo, perdono el empujón que me hiciste en la mañana. De eso no hay que quejarse..... Lleguemos al departamento y tengamos un buen momento juntos.....

**Cuando íbamos a nuestra casa, el tren se detuvo en una estación..... y en ella, se subió el gemelo de Atsumu....**

\- (O) Así que al fin me topé con mi tonto hermano gemelo y su "amigo". Déjame sentarme al lado de Hinata, Tsumu....

\- (A) Está bien..... igual ando algo cansado para patalear contigo....

Osamu-san.... ¿Cómo estuvo su día?

\- (O) Agotador. Mi tienda de Onigiri está finalmente teniendo los resultados que deseaba, pero cuesta mantenerlo debido a la altísima competencia con otros productos.....

\- (A) Espero que pueda ser sostenible..... me has endeudado en un tiempo tan rápido.....

\- (O) Tranquilo, en 2 años estaría pagado esas deudas, tranquilo.... ¿Los dos irán al departamento?

De mi parte...... si. Tsumu me invitó luego del entrenamiento.... así que esta noche me quedo

\- (A) Bueno.... en eso es verdad.....

\- (O) Está bien...... igual hoy no me acompaña Yamaguchi, puesto que él se tuvo que ir a Miyagi a hacer unos trámites..... la cena lo invito yo hoy....

Y si vamos los 3 al supermercado primero....... a mí todos los días me dan dinero de más (ya saben el porqué) y sería justo que aportara......

\- (A) De mi parte, no hay problema..... mientras tú estés conmigo

\- (O) No hay problema de mi parte tampoco..... igual falta algo de verduras en el refrigerador....

Está decidido..... Vamos a cenar los 3!!!

**Apenas nos bajamos de la estación y Osamu nos acompañará sin problemas..... mi plan para que Atsumu gane confianza sexual acaba de comenzar......**

**25 minutos después de estar en el supermercado, finalmente llegamos al departamento. Conociendo en estos días a Osamu, me dí cuenta que es buenísimo para cocinar.... mientras Atsumu.... bueno...**

**///Flashback, 4 días atrás///**

Atsumu, que intentas cocinar??

\- (A) Que crees, un arroz a lo occidental: con chuletas de cerdo fritas.....

¿Te refieres a esos restos negros que están en la sartén?

\- (A) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SE QUEMÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ!!!!!

**///A la actualidad, 40 minutos después///**

\- (O) La cena quedó listo. Espero que puedan disfrutar....

Wow, se ve deliciosa!!

\- (A) Ese es mi hermano Samu..... Me encanta como cocina, eso no lo puedo negar...

\- (Todos) Itadakimasu......

\- (O) Así que mañana los dos deben ir a la barbacoa que su entrenador les prepara??

\- (A) Sí Samu, todos fuimos invitados a ir; incluso se permite amigos y familiares.... en mi caso quiero que vayas mañana a acompañarme....

\- (O) Está bien, pero solo estaré contigo la primeras 3 horas. Luego me voy porque tengo otras cosas que hacer.... como ir a recoger a Yamaguchi....

De mi parte invitaré a Kenma, total él es el que me ayudó en todo este tiempo. Que no vaya hubiera sido un grave error para mí.....

\- (O) Entiendo.... y ese Kenma, como es??

Bueno, él es influencer y es uno de los youtubers más importante de Japón...

\- (A) Alto...... con quien vives tú es Kenma Kozume???

Así es...

\- (O) Con razón tú estabas tan a la moda y pudiste ir a Brasil...... el otro día mencionaste que tu parner te financió los 2 años de estadía..... nada mal....

\- (A) Bueno, ya cené.... llegó el momento de ir a descansar a la cama. Shouyo esta noche me acompañará a dormir, así que los vemos....

Osamu, disculpa que moleste con hacer esta pregunta incomoda..... ¿Pero puedes acompañarnos con Atsumu en .... la.... intimidad?

\- (O) Espera, que dijiste??

Es que Atsumu.... es virgen..... y tú ya tiene experiencia. Son gemelos, así que uno tendría que dar el apoyo al otro..... y creo que sería ese momento.....

\- (A) Disculpa hermano, Shouyo está diciendo tonteras y....

\- (O) Acepto; si eso significa que los 3 tengamos sexo para que mi tonto hermano deje de serlo, lo acepto. Me tiene aburrido que cada vez que invito a alguien, se queja porque yo si tengo....

\- (A) SAMU!!!

No queda más.... vamos entonces.....

**Cuando empezamos a besarnos yo y Atsumu, Osamu se quedó viendo como intento excitar sin éxito al primero. Se notaba claramente el nerviosismo de uno que se supone es el mejor dentro de la cancha..... pero que fuera de ella era totalmente radical.....**

**Después de eso, empezamos a desvestirnos y Osamu, siguiendo la lógica tambíen empezó a hacerlo. Debido a la calentura del momento, me acerqué a Osamu y le dí un beso de atrevido.....**

Súmate Osamu, necesito que les enseñe a Atsumu como se hace todo...

**Con eso ya en mente, él simplemente se sumó y se empezó a desvestir. Si bien eran gemelos, se notaba claramente que Osamu al dejar de ejercitar a diario, se veía más normal que Atsumu que tenía una contextura atlética. Cuando me acerco a él, lo miro para abajo y lo que pasó después fue calentura pura......**

**Eso provocó la ira de Atsumu, que se acercó a mí y me dijo claramente.....**

\- (A) Con esto que hiciste Shouyo de provocar a mi hermano, olvídate de mi inexperiencia..... te daré lo tuyo y bien recibido.....

**Cuento corto, esa noche los 3 tuvimos buen sexo. Atsumu estaba nervioso, pero luego que experimentara lo que era tener relaciones, me lo hizo varias veces; volviéndome totalmente loco de placer..... al menos me llevé su virginidad y eso me encantó mucho.**

**Al final, los 3 de cansados terminamos durmiendo en la cama de Atsumu. Éramos un trio durmiendo de placer puro.....**

**Domingo 1 de Abril de 2018**

\- (A) Buenos días amor, ¿Cómo despertaste?

¡Me duele todo atrás! Pero bien.... tú??

\- (A) De lo más bien..... siento que anoche descargué 22 años de ganas en esa primera vez..... ¡Pero no perdamos más tiempo!

\- (O) Buenos días...... Hinata, no me vuelvas a usar para tus pretensiones... tener 2 veces sexo contigo fue agotador... ahora yo no tengo nada que ver con esto; ni menos me uses como consuelo a las tonteras de Tsumu....

\- (A) Bueno, tu eras el experimentado!! Al menos fuiste útil para quitarme este drama que tenía en mi cuerpo.....

\- (O) Sigues criticándome y te quedas sin cena por 1 semana.....

\- (A) Samu.....

Ya....ya..... ya chicos.... Dejen de pelear, son hermanos..... Desayunemos y vamos a la casa de nuestro entrenador. una Barbacoa y una tarde social nos espera....

\- (Gemelos Miya) Está bien

\- (O) Eso si, yo me adelanto; permiso.....

**Cuando quedamos los dos solos y desnudos en la cama de Atsumu....**

\- (A) Hagamos un ratito los dos solos, mientras Osamu se baña??

Está bien, mi amor.........

**(Esta historia continuará)**


	7. T1: No tienes para que mentirles.....

**Domingo 1 de Abril de 2018**

**Luego de que ambos volvieramos a tener un momento intimo luego que Osamu se fuera a bañar; nos fuimos a tambíen a bañar y esta vez lo hicimos juntos completamente. Pese a que Atsumu tenía finalmente el líbido despierto, me negué completamente a complacerlo...... bueno, por un rato.**

**Luego nos fuimos a desayunar y ¡Sorpresa! Osamu hizo sus tradicionales onigiri...**

\- (O) Mientras los dos se "bañaban", me encargué de hacer estos 6 onigiris para que desayunemos..... ¿Hinata, té rojo o té negro?

Bueno, igual vamos a tomarlo..... así que té negro....

\- (A) Samu, prefiero mil veces tomar una taza de café....

\- (O) Te va hacer mal esa combinación.....

\- (A) Me da lo mismo, hoy es mi día libre......

Chicos, chicos...... no se provoquen.....

\- (Gemelos) Está bien.....

**Cuando partimos con el desayuno, me tome la molestía de sacar uno de los onigiris que preparó y para mi sorpresa, estaba demasiado delicioso. La combinación del atún con mayonesa se siente tan diferente en este recipiente de arroz.... ahora entiendo porque Osamu se dedicó más a hacer esto que ser jugador profesional.**

Está delicioso Osamu, se nota que le pones cariño en los onigiris.....

\- (O) Arara....... Gracias por ese elogio, Hinata-San...

\- (A) Shouyo, ¿cierto que sus onigiris son los mejores? Mi hermano desde los 10 años que los hace..... y hace 5 que los perfeccionó. Aún recuerdo cuanto me dolió cuando dijo que dejaba el voleibol para hacer esto, pero valió la pena a la larga. Eso es lo que quiero......

\- (O) Awwww..... mi tonto hermanito elogiandome...... ¡Basura!

\- (A) Te quedas sin presupuesto este mes si sigues así.......

\- (O) Y tu te quedas sin entrar al departamento si sigues así.....

YA BASTA! ¡ATSUMU, NOS VEMOS MÁS TARDE! ¡NADIE ME ESCUCHA CUANDO DIGO QUE NO SE PROVOQUEN!

**Me fuí tan enojado del lugar, que se me olvidó mi telefono. Cuando regresé a buscarlo, los dos se estaban agarrando a los golpes. Literalmente los gemelos cuando están en desacuerdo termina siendo pesado. Lo saben muy bien ellos.**

Patéticos.....

**///15 Minutos despúes///**

Kenma, ya llegué.....

\- (K) Shouyo, que bueno que llegaste..... ¿Todo bien con Atsumu?

Si...... ya somos pareja intimamente....

\- (K) Eso son buenas noticias. a mí me duele la cadera porque anoche Kuroo llegó pasado de copas y me terminó con darme duro en la cama. No me gusta que sea tan bruto ahí, me detesta....

Entiendo Kenma. ¿Que te parece si vamos a la barbacoa que prepara mi entrenador en su casa?

\- (K) Está bien, necesito descansar de todo...... ¿un cafecito?

No, igual gracias. Tomé desayuno con los gemelos.....

\- (K) Te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te enojes Shouyo..... ¿Aún sientes algo por Tobio?

¡QUÉ! Para nada. Porqué sacaste ese tema conmigo Kenma, me sorprendes demasiado......

\- (K) Es que es noticia nacional el que Tobio Kageyama se le declaró a Korai Hoshiumi..... y estos aceptaron....

¿En serio? Al final ese tonto puede ser más que solo un tonto para el voleibol......

\- (K) Como tú con Atsumu...... Menos mal que Pedro solo era un chico común y corriente. Estoy pensando en traerlo a Japón por unos días....

Kenma....... No seas tan pesado con él.... Además Pedro pese a que me ama demasiado, tuvo que terminar la relación. Le dejé de recuerdo mi chaqueta de preparatoria.

\- (K) Entonces, superado el tema dejame arreglarme y en 10 minutos nos vamos, ya??

¡Entendido! Avisaré a Bokuto-San para que nos venga a recoger.....

**Esperamos durante más de 30 minutos para que llegara Bokuto, pero cuando se acerca finalmente, unos (tontos) gemelos se acercan para acá con un minibus.....**

\- (A) Shouyo!!! Te vengo a buscar!

Atsumu?? ¿Como supiste que vivía acá?

\- (B) Hinaaaata.... fuí yo.... Disculpen la demoooooooraaaa.......

\- (KA) Por lo menos alcanzamos a llegar, un poco más y nos quedabamos fuera.

\- (O) ¿Están todos listos? ¡Así los podemos llevar hasta allá!

\- (K) Por mí está bien. Shouyo, lleva mi bolso por mí porfavor....

Está bien, está bien......

\- (A) Shouyo-Kun, esperemos que lo pasemos bien en la barbacoa.....

Cuando Atsumu se acercó a donde estaba sentado, se sentó y puso su mano derecho en mi espalda. Seguido de eso me empezó a acariciar en señal de afecto...... él se nota que me quiere mucho.

\- (O) Hinata, por cierto, dejate tu ID en la casa en la mañana...... te lo paso por si acaso....

Muchas gracias, Osamu-san....

**Luego de un rato de viaje dejamos Tokio y nos acercamos a la localidad de Takasaki (en la prefectura de Gunma). Osamu era un buen conductor, ya que se tomó todas las precauciones para ir de viaje. Luego que llegamos, Bokuto se encargó de llamar al entrenador Foster y él nos dió la dirección. 5 minutos más tarde llegamos hasta su casa estilo occidental.....**

\- (SF) Hasta que llegaron Bokuto, Hinata, Gemelos Miya. A los demás, un gusto en conocerlos.

\- (KA) Un gusto, Soy Keiji Akaashi..... mejor amigo de Bokuto-San

\- (K) Kenma Kozume, un gusto. Vengo de parte de Shouyo.

Entrenador Foster, ¿Necesita alguna ayuda con algo?

\- (SF) No se preocupe Hinata. Shugo me está ayudando a preparar la barbacoa; aunque eso si lo estoy haciendo al estilo norteamericano.....

\- (B) Eso quiere decir....... ¡A la americana!

\- (O) Eso debe saber delicioso...... Con permiso, acá le traigo el arroz para hacer los onigiris

\- (I) Hinata, que bueno que te encuentro acá..... necesito que me ayude rápido con picar las verduras.....

Está bien Inu-San......

**POV Atsumu**

**Mientras Shouyo iba con Inunaki a pelar las papas, yo me fuí con mi hermano Osamu a ayudarlo con los Onigiris. Si bien él pronto estaba listo para abrir su restaurant, yo me percaté que perdí la vista de mi bebé cerca. Mientras tanto, no me quedó otra que quedarme acá hasta que todo salga mejor.**

**POV Osamu**

**Se nota claramente como mi tonto hermano está perdidamente enamorado de Hinata. Si bien anoche me aproveché de él porque me lo pidió, claramente no es de mi tipo. Igual, trato de hacer tranquilamente mis onigiris antes de ir al terminal de trenes y ir a buscar a mi querido Yamaguchi. ¡Vamos Osamu! ¡Que no deje que tu tonto hermano gemelo te arruine el día!**

**///Mientras, con Inunaki///**

Inu-San..... terminé con las patatas.... ¿que más deberíamos pelar?

\- (I) Bueno, como son de estilo occidental, deberías pelar las zanahorias y partir la palta ( _aguacate_ )

Cierto, menos mal que en Brasil me enseñaron a partirla.... se corta en 2 y con la mano haces un ligero movimiento de uno de los lados.....

\- (I) Shouyo, ¿En que parte de Brasil viviste?

Rio de Janeiro......

\- (I) En serio?? Me imagino que lo que viviste ahí fue un gran caos.....

Ni tanto, solo que las calles y los autos están hechos con la dirección opuesta de la de nosotros; pero fuera de eso era una gran ciudad. Eso si, había que tener cuidado con las favelas.....

\- (I) Son peligrosas?? Una vez en Nippon Terebi mencionaron eso en la realidad de los propios habitantes..... Por mi parte iría a otro país de sudamerica, como Argentina o Chile......

Uno de mis exrivales vive en Argentina...... es un poco más avanzado que Brasil, pero su problema es más bien ecónomico. De Chile conocí a un tipo; además de ser considerado el país más rico de la región. Algún día lo conoceré

\- (I) Vaya que si!! (jajajajjajajaja), de mi parte quiero conocer Sudafrica, pero es algo peligroso. 

**_//Desde esta conversación se desarrolla en inglés//_ **

\- (OB) Acá los encuentro chicos, ¿como va todo?

Por acá bien, Oliver-san

\- (I) Oliver, estamos preparando las patatas para hacerlas fritas. Hinata me ayuda con las zanahorias y pronto la cebolla...

\- (OB) Bueno, Thomas está preparando el sandwich a la norteamericana, mientras la señora del entrenador está ayudando a Meian en arreglar el lugar.... Nuestros invitados mientras se están conociendo entre ellos.....

(Conociendo a Kenma....) ¿Y como está Kenma-san?

\- (OB) Tú viniste con Kenma Kozume o Kozuken..... no puedo creer que seas amigo de alguien famoso en el mundo....

Nos conocemos desde que eramos rivales de voleibol..... él se retiró siendo capitán en su tercer año. Desde entonces que no toca una cancha.

\- (I) ¿En que equipo de preparatoria jugaba?

Nekoma

\- (I) Alto, ese equipo del verterero!! Con razón que se me hacía familiar la cara de gato que tiene. Menos mal que llegué muy tarde a verlos, ya que me había graduado antes que aparecieras.

\- (OB) Wow, ustedes si que son buenos amigos y buenos ex rivales. Como me hubiera gustado vivir acá cuando jugaban..... (rió)

Bueno Chicos, iré mejor a ver a Kenma y Akashi-San. Los vemos más tarde....

\- (OB-I) Está bien!!

_**//Fin de la conversación en ingles//** _

**Barnes en entrenamientos si que es un buen jugador y mi rival de posición, pero fuera de ella era una persona honesta. No por nada tiene una mentalidad occidental de ver las cosas de la vida..... cuando iba llegando, me encuentro a todos los invitados, incluido Osamu cantando un Karaoke.....**

\- (O) Quiero saber si acaso tu conmigo quieres bailar....... si me das tu mano yo te daré..... por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad............ Tal ves sigues pensando en él....... que puede no saberlo pero sé y entiendo.........

¡Osamu está cantando!

\- (KA) ¡Que bueno eres para el Karaoke, Osamu! ¡esa es una faceta que nadie más conocía de tí!

\- (O) Muchas gracias, Akaashi. Tú hace un rato igual mostrate una buena faceta. Para que decir del hermano de Thomas.....

¿Adriah tiene un hermano?

\- (MT) Wow wow wow, puede que esos sean canciones de animé, pero la perección con la que cantaron me sorprendió demasiado.....

Permiso, vengo a ver a Kenma-san....

\- (KA) Kenma se retiró hace unos 5 minutos. Lo llamaron de Fuji Terebí urgentemente; lo siento Hinata-San

Tranquilo, igual sabía que no podía estar acá todo el día. Osamu-san, has visto a Atsumu-san?

\- (O) Ah si, está haciendo mis.... ¡Me olvidé de mis onigiris!

**Cuando Osamu estaba listo por ir urgentemente....... se cae de la peor manera posible.......... todos nos cagamos de la risa mientras él estaba con los pantalones bajos y reconocí esos bóxers....**

\- (MT) JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...... Quien usa esos bóxers de Super Mario!!

\- (KA) Osamu-san, te encuentras bien??

\- (O, avergonzado) Si si..... estoy super bien.....

¿Porqué usas los bóxers de Atsumu?

**(Esta historia continuará)**


	8. T1: No tiene nada de malo.....

**¿Por qué usas los bóxers de Atsumu?**

**Que se me ocurrió en mi tonta cabeza, como pude decirle eso no solo frente a Osamu, sino que a todos los invitados..... estoy frito!!**

\- (O) ¿Y cómo sabes que son de Atsumu?

Bueno.... eh..... lo ví cuando se cambiaba el otro día......

\- (KA) ¿Te encuentras bien, Osamu-San?

\- (MT) Hey, para que hacen tanto ruido, mejor ayudemos a levantarse. Seguro que debe ir a otro lado

¿Disculpa, quien eres tú?

\- (MT) Eres nuevo?? Bueno, Mike Thomas..... soy el hermano menor de Adriah. Mucho gusto

WOW, y como hablas japonés con tanta perfección??

\- (MT) Bueno, estudio el idioma en una escuela internacional. Quiero irme con un nivel aceptable del idioma para un futuro.

\- (KA) Por eso hablas tan fluidamente...... nada mal para ser un extranjero... fufu

\- (MT) En todo caso, como te llamabas, Hinata??

Así es, Shouyo Hinata. Lo siento chicos, pero debo ayudar a Osamu a levantarse, debe estar bloqueado de la vergüenza......

\- (O) Tranquilo Shouyo-San...... me puedo levantar..... tengo que llegar al puesto de onigiri, sino a Atsumu se puede quejarse de todo.

¿Y tu pantalón?

\- (O) Es cierto, se me rompió al caerme.... Lamentablemente no tengo como....

Tengo el buzo de entrenamiento, te lo puedo prestar hasta que regresemos. No tengo problema....

\- (O) Está bien.... muchas gracias....

\- (MT) Eres bueno solucionando problemas, Sho-Chan

( _elogiado_ ) Gracias.......

\- (O) ( _en voz baja_ ) Tuve que ponerme su bóxer porque el tontorrón rompió el mio anoche...... no lo recuerdas......

**En ese momento me puse rojo como tomate y por consecuencia quedé bloqueado emocionalmente. Anoche estuve en un trio amoroso con Osamu solo para quitarle la virginidad a Atsumu.....**

\- (KA) Hinata, ¿Que tal si vamos a ver a los demás afuera?

Bueno..... ¿Mike, nos acompañas?

\- (MT) No Problem!!

**Cuando Keiji, Mike y yo nos dirigimos a los puntos, veo a mi querido Tsumu terminando varios onigiris a la norteamericana, a Bokuto bailando ridiculamente, a Sakusa arrinconado junto con un chico que no conozco y Meian estaba tocando la guitarra con varias personas. Lo que veo simplemente me demuestra como los chicos ya se habían unido como nunca en tan poco tiempo, había coherencia entre ellos.**

Meian-San..... Que buena tocata acaba de hacer

\- (SM) Muchas gracias Hinata. ¿Como eran las canciones que tocaban en Brasil?

Bueno era algo como así..... y asá.....

\- (Todos) WOW!/Genial/Increible/Asombroso

No sé porque se sorprenden, fue solo una de las tantas canciones que aprendí allá...... además de la samba......

\- (A) Pero Hinata, tu cantaste esta canción con tanta naturalidad, todos quedamos bien sorprendidos....

\- (S) Nada mal, puedes ser más que solo una molestía....

\- (KM) Perdonen a Sakusa, no suele ser tan emotivo frente a todos.....

\- (SM) Está bien...... de todos modos sorprende que un rival esté acá...

\- (KM) No hay problema, fuera de la cancha no somos rivales.

¿Disculpe, quien es él?

\- (KM) Lo siento. Komori Motoya, jugador del EPJ. Mucho gusto Sr. Guitarrista....

Me llamo Shouyo Hinata. Era lo que recordaba en Brasil....

\- (KM) Vaya, me sorprende que seas bueno con la guitarra. Mi pasatiempo fuera del voleibol es tocar la batería; así que si te interesa......

Muchas gracias, pero no soy jugador para tener otro pasatiempo, el amor por el voley nadie me lo quita. Esto lo hice más que nada por hobby.....

\- (A) Esa es una faceta que me gusta mucho de tí

(en voz baja) No lo digas en voz alta...... no quiero que.....

(I) Hinata, nada mal con esa interpretación. Deberías ser nuestro guitarrista cuando existan tocatas como esta...... con el capitán serían un buen dúo.....

Gracias Inu-San. En ese sentido me encantaría ser más esto.

\- (SF) Chicos, invitados....... estamos listos para dar comienzo a la barbacoa..... espero que disfruten mucho lo que muchos hemos hechos y así conocernos mucho más....

\- (Todos) Está bien!!

**El entrenador luego de esas simples palabras, dio comienzo a la tan deseada barbacoa..... Bokuto-san estaba tan feliz por probar la carnita; aunque Sakusa lo limitó porque faltaba algo......**

\- (S) Bokuto, ¿se encargó de terminar las verduras o no?

\- (B) En eso estoy, pero no puedo resistirme más a comer la barbacoa..... Akaashi, necesito que me vengas a cuidar mi pedazo por favor....

\- (KA) Bokuto-san, me niego a hacer eso; igual tu entrenador tiene carne de sobra....

\- (B) Pero Akaaaaasheeeeee.....

\- (KA) Si te sigues comportando así, no te podré acompañar a tu casa el día de hoy........ así que deja de ser tan inmaduro y termina las verduras.......

\- (B) Pero Akaaaasheeeee......

Bokuto-san, mejor deberías hacerle caso, ya veo a Akaashi-san algo irritado....

\- (KA) Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Hinata-San; pero creo que esto es un problema entre nosotros dos....

\- (MT) Hey Hinata, me acompañas a cocinar estos bistecs??

Está bien......

**POV Atsumu**

**Me alegro por Shouyo que demuestra una vez más su lado social. Luego que de pronto cantara una canción brasileña, mi corazón solo me demostró que tengo alma y alegría por él. Mientras tanto, debido a la ausencia de Osamu, yo tuve que ir al puesto de empanerados, para preparar no solo onigiris, sino tambien sandwishes a lo occidental. No sé porque terminé preparando un "Barros ruco*" o como se llame, un pan con queso y carne. Igual, eran de varios paises lo que preparé. Cuando me reencontre con Osamu, me dí cuenta que andaba en la parte de abajo con el uniforme de nuestro equipo.**

\- (A) Que te pasó Samu?

\- (O) Simplemente se me rompió el pantalón frente a los invitados. Fue simplemente un accidente desafortunado....

\- (A) ¿Y de donde te conseguiste el uniforme?

\- (O) Me lo emprestó el entrenador

\- (A) Acaso vas a jugar un amistoso más tarde? ¿Como los viejos tiempos?

\- (O) Solo si Hinata juega. En ese caso si lo haré......

**_Antes que me de cuenta, Osamu usa algo que es mio!!_ **

\- (A) Samu, ¿Son mis bóxers los que usas?

\- (O) Hasta que me pillaste, tontorrón....... recuerda que ayer me hiciste pedazos los míos.... cuando te volviste salvaje con...

\- (A) ¡SAMU! ¡No expongas eso, van a pensar que somos....

\- (O) Somos gemelos...... no te extrañes con eso......

\- (A) Bueno, yo........ más tarde iré al departamento con Shouyo. Igual tú debes ir a buscar a Yamaguchi, no??

\- (O) Gracias por acordarte, tonto......... en 3 horas más llega y tengo que irme de acá antes. Te dejo por ahora; dile a Shouyo que mañana le devuelvo el pantalón.....

\- (A) Pero tenemos práctica....

\- (O) Por eso estará en tu habitación, junto con tu bóxer ridículo....... cuídate hermano....

**/// 5 horas más tarde///**

**Luego de varias horas, la barbacoa dió paso a un mini amistoso de voleibol. Gracias a Komori y Inunaki, logramos "balancear" los equipos y así evitar dramas. Mike si bien no era jugador, se notaba claramente de donde aprendió; Bokuto y Akaashi rememoró sus buenos momentos en el Fukurodani, mientras yo y Atsumu hacíamos un ataque sorpresa. Eso pilló por sorpresa también a Oliver, que no estaba preparado para un buen set.**

**Al final, nuestro mini-equipo terminó derrotado con 3 sets a nuestro favor y 5 al de ellos. Ya el sol estaba desapareciendo y en su lugar llegaba la oscuridad. Todos terminamos guardando las cosas y nos despedimos del entrenador Foster.**

**//En el minibus//**

\- (B) Hinata, tus ataques siguen siendo perfectos, incluso cuando no teníamos la equipación correspondiente.....

Bokuto-san, muchas gracias...

\- (A) Keiji-Kun, porque dejaste de jugar?? Tus colocaciones hubieran competido sin problemas conmigo y con Kageyama.....

\- (KA) De mi parte hubiera seguido como colocador. Pero lamentablemente hubo varias cosas y no pude seguir el paso. Además, no me gusta el profesionalismo como tal.

\- (B) Además, debo decir con confianza que es mi mejor amigo y el que más me apaña, tanto fisica como emocionalmente. Sabían que Akaashi lo conozco desde que era un tímido chico??

¿De verdad eras tan así Keiji-san?

\- (KA) Asi es. Mis colocaciones no eran perfectas, pero gracias a Bokuto-san pude perfeccionarlas. No por nada en mi segundo año quedamos segundos en la Spring Interhigh; porque entre los dos pudimos hacer una buena quimica. Lamentablemente perdimos en el quinto set....

\- (B) Más que quimica, fue una biología....

\- (KA) Bokuto-san.... te acabas de quedar sin cena ni dormir conmigo....

Ah..... ¿Keiji-san, son pareja ustedes?

\- (KA) Que bueno que te diste cuenta Hinata-san..... llevamos 3 años formalmente como pareja, pero desde hace 6 años que tenemos una relación afectiva.

\- (B) No sé porque te extrañas Hinataaaaa..... 

Es que yo no sabía eso; siempre juré que eran solo mejores amigos....

\- (B) Hinata, debes saber que siempre hablo con el corazón. Asumo que soy un tonto en muchos sentidos, pero desde que conocí a Akaashi nunca más dudé de mis emociones. Soy feliz de tenerlo a mi lado, de eso nunca dudo.......

\- (KA) Bokuto-san..... en ese sentido; lo quiero con todo mi corazón; no tengo dudas algunas.

\- (A) Bueno chicos, llegamos a su casa..... Espero que descansen bien; yo iré con Shouyo a nuestro barrio.....

\- (B) Hinataaaa.... espero que te portes bien con Tsumu-Tsumu!! El solo necesita cariño y amor, pero no se lo diga directamente!!

\- (KA) Bueno chicos, es hora de despedirnos. buenas noches y buen regreso.....

Buenas noches a ambos, cuidense....

\- (A) Buen retorno....

**Ya cuando terminamos de dejar a Bokuto y Akaashi hacia su departamento, nosotros fuimos directo de viaje hasta el nuestro. El retorno fue medio aburrido, hasta que Atsumu propuso algo que me descolocó demasiado.....**

\- (A) Shouyo, ¿te gustaría ir este fin de semana mi casa, en Kobe?

Esta.... está bien.... si lo dices..... Aunque yo quiero ir a Miyagi para ver a mi familia.....

\- (A) Cierto, tu vives en el extremo opuesto...... al parecer esta semana iremos donde nuestras familias....

Tienes razón...... ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a Miyagi la otra semana?

**(Esta historia continuará)**


	9. T1: Porqué negar lo que hay entre tú y yo......

**Viernes 20 de Abril de 2018**

**Los días que prosiguieron a la barbacoa fue simplemente duros. Literalmente no tuvimos tiempo para reunirnos porque siempre terminabamos durmiendo en el metro y llegando a nuestros respectivos hogares.**

**Los entrenamientos se hicieron más intensos y literalmente nos quedamos sin tienpo para hacer otras cosas. Cuando llegué a casa Kenma me mira con una cara de sorprendido; al verme tan casado y desmayado en la puerta.**

\- (K) Shouyo, te encuentras bien??

Si, solo que estoy algo cansado..... pronto se viene el comienzo de la V-League y la verdad, es que me tiene estresado las rutinas. Trotar por 1 hora sin descanso parece una completa tortura.....

\- (K) Me lo imagino. Deberías ir a ducharte y luego ven a mi pieza; me trajeron el piloto de una serie norteamericana....

¿Como se llama?

\- (K) The Good Doctor

Y de que se trata en general?

\- (K) De un médico autista que se convierte en uno de los más importantes del país.... o algo así.....

Está bien, te acompañaré sin problema

\- (K) Eso si, antes de que te bañes.... abre la puerta al Kuroo por favor, el llegará exactamente en....

(Ding Dong)

Ya llegó, iré a abrirlo

Me voy directo a la puerta y cuando abrí, no solo era Kuroo-san; sino tambien alguien que no veía en mucho tiempo.......

\- (MY) Ah, Chibi-chan.........

Yaa.....¡YAKU-SAN!

\- (MY) Hace años que ni nos veíamos; ¿Cuando llegaste al país?

A mediados de Marzo..... ¿En que te dedicas ahora?

\- (MY) Ahora soy estudiante de periodismo; eso si me atrasé un poco en el ingreso....... así que comenzé este año nomás a estudiar. ¿Kuroo, porque no me dijiste que acá estaba él?

\- (TK) Porqué bueno, era mejor darte la sorpresa antes de que te enteraras.........

\- (HL) Yaaaaakuuuu-saaan!

\- (MY) Leeeeeev...... Que te dije de no gritar!

Que........ Tambien vino Lev, no me lo puedo creer!!! ¡Como estás amigo!

\- (HL) Hinata! Cuantos años sin verte, bro!! Estoy super bien...... yo llegué hace poco de Hokkaido con Yaku-san.....

\- (MY) Leeevú......... Porque dices eso......

\- (HL) Pero no fuimos a celebrar nuestros 4 años de relación?? Es normal estar con la persona que más amo...... desde que llegué al Nekoma (avergonzado)

\- (TK) Nunca pensé que nuestro león llegaría tener algo con nuestro gatito....... Bien jugado Yaku-San de tener a alguien así....

Tranquilos, no se peleen entre ustedes..... mejor pasemos.... Kenma debe estar preparando algo; mientras me voy a duchar.....

\- (MY) Alto, ¿Tienes el uniforme de los MSBY?

Si; soy jugador del equipo

\- (HL) Nunca pensé que ibas a hacer equipo con Bokuto y con Atsumu Miya.....

Bueno..... yo tampoco...... fue una gran sorpresa....... ¡Los dejó, sino oleré mal!

**Lev, porqué tuviste que sacar el tema de Bokuto y Atsumu........ Estoy tan feliz de estar con mi mentor y mi amor...**

**Me fuí a bañar y luego de eso, me cambié de ropa y al final veo a Kenma, Kuroo, Lev y Yaku en el living; con la tele UHD listo para ver un piloto de la serie y no solo eso; Kenma compró un Blu-Ray de una serie animada de Voleibol llamada "Haikyu!!"; donde un tal "Yoshou Natahi*" desafía a un tal "Bioto Yakamage*" y ambos terminan siendo compañeros de la preparatoria "Surokana*". De pronto siento que tocan el timbre y abro la puerta, solo para darme cuenta que había un tipo que fue a entregar un pedido de comida. Tomé el poco vuelto que tenía y se retiró sin problemas..... La noche estaba por comenzar....**

\- (TK) Chibi-chan, espero que estés listo para unirte con nosotros. Literalmente hay 4 gatos y 1 cuervo en este grupo, pero da lo mismo.......

Kenma, vengo con un encargo de comida. Por lo que veo son varias hamburguesas y un par de refrescos.....

\- (K) Está bien Shouyo, compré lo suficiente para los 5...... además te servirá para descansar de tanta práctica...

Tienes razón..... igual empiezo a echar de menos a mi dulce Tsumu.......

\- (K) Lo sé Shouyo, pero que más se puede hacer..... estás en el profesionalismo.....

**//En el departamento de los Miya//**

\- (O) Vaya, llevas varios días deprimido Tsumu.....

\- (A) Es que no he podido ver a Shouyo más allá del gimnasio. Si bien nos venimos juntos, nos vamos de inmediato para nuestras casas y eso me tiene cansado...

\- (O) ¿Y si lo vas a ver mejor? Él realmente no está tan lejos de acá; asi me sirve para descansar un rato de tu tonta cara

\- (A) ¿Y ahora que rayos te hice?

\- (O) Quiero estar a solas. Yamaguchi viene en un rato más y no necesito a nadie interrumpiendo mi acto sexual....

\- (A) Acaso nos interrumpiste cuando estabamos con Shouyo?? Incluso descaradamente le dedicaste a dar besos y incluso me besaste! ¡Eso a los hermanos no se le hace!

\- (O) Aunque este sea un espejo de tí??

\- (A) ¡Nada de espejos! Aunque, siendo honestos..... besas bien......

\- (O) Vaya, así que te gustó...... Asqueroso!!

\- (A) Mejor voy a salir, sino me voy a terminar enamorando de tí, presumido

\- (O) Mira quien lo dice..... ¡No vuelvas!

\- (A) SAMU!!!

**POV Atsumu**

**No sé porqué nacimos como gémelos. Desearía haber sido hijo único claramente; no soporto mucho a Samu pero de todos modos muchas cosas son ciertas..... ¡Porqué hace 20 días lo besé!**

**Apenas salí, me dirigí de inmediato al supermercado y compré varias unidades de yogurt, además de algunos onigiris listos, algo de Coca Cola, unos chocolates y nosequemássemeocurrió.... ya habiendo pagado y preparado, me fuí caminando hasta la casa de Kenma y de pronto visualizé un par de autos. ¡Rayos, seguro debe tener visitas!**

**Ya con algo de nerviosismo, toco el timbre y espero quien me abra la puerta...... yo solo quiero verlo.....**

**//En casa de Kenma//**

( _Ding Dong_ )

\- (K) Puedes abrir Shouyo, ya me extraña que toquen de nuevo el timbre....

\- (HL) ¿Pediste algo más Kenma-Saan?

\- (K) Que yo sepa, no..... por eso me extraña....

Iré a abrir, seguro debe ser un error....

\- (TK) Eso si, apurese..... está a punto de iniciar el capítulo 8 de Haikyu!! Un nuevo líbero llegó al Surokana.......

**Me levanto rápidamente del living y camino rápidamente hacia la puerta de la casa, solo para ver a alguien al cúal echaba de menos......**

\- (A) Hola Shouyo..... bueno..... estaba aburrido y quería venir a verte, ¿algún problema?

No, para nada. Me alegro que estes acá...... ¿Por cierto, que traes en la bolsa?

\- (A) Algunos picadillos para los dos; para pasar el momento. ¿Puedo pasar?

Espera, iré a preguntar a Kenma-san..... 

\- (A) Está bien....

\- (K) No será necesario Shouyo, dejalo que pase. Un gusto conocerlo Atsumu Miya; reconocí de inmediato a un buen colocador/armador..... además siempre me hablas de él

Kenma.... está bien....

\- (A) Con permiso, perdón la molestía......

\- (K) Venga al living, está bienvenido a quedarse acá, eso si tengo invitados..... son mis excompañeros de preparatoria.....

\- (A) ¿Donde estudiaste Kenma-Kun?

\- (K) Nekoma. Fuí el capítan del equipo en 3° año....

\- (A) Te refieres al.....

\- (K) Si, el equipo de voleibol del Nekoma...... fuí colocador.....

\- (A) Vaya, con razón tienes tanta cercanía con Shouyo-Kun. ¿Cuando se conocieron ustedes?

\- (K) Hace 6 años..... cuando Shouyo era nuevo en el voleibol; nos encontramos en una esquina y me empezó a hablar de la nada..... desde entonces somos muy cercanos.... ¿Y tú?

\- (A) Lo conocí en el Spring Interhigh. Si bien lo consideraba un pésimo jugador, a medida que dió vuelta el partido ante mi equipo.... lo fuí reconociendo más como jugador. Ahora lo reconozco como persona y eso me hace muy felíz....

\- (K) ¿Como su pareja?

Kenma!! Porque dijiste eso de pronto!!

\- (K) Soy tu amigo, puedo verte que estás completamente enamorado de él....

\- (A, sorprendido) No.... nosotros solo somos compañeros y..... bueno..... la verdad es que..... Si..... Estamos enamorados

Tsumu........

\- (K) No perdamos más tiempo, veamos el resto de la serie.... ¿Nos acompañas, Miya-san?

\- (A) Está bien, no me puedo oponer..... dejaré esto eso si en el cuarto de Shouyo......

¿Que trajiste Tsumu?

\- (A) Lo que te gusta: Yogurt, cola, chocolate, queque, onigiris..... y bollos de carne....

¡De Verdad! Te pasaste Tsumu!!

**Atsumu dejó las cosas que trajo en mi pieza y se sentó en el Living. Kuroo, Yaku y Lev quedaron sorpendidos por ver a mi compañero de equipo, ya que nunca lo pudieron ver tan de cerca....**

\- (YM) Pero si es el reconocido colocador de los MSBY y ExInarizaki....... Que gusto conocerlo en persona, Miya-San

\- (HL) Shouyo, nunca me dijiste que iba a venir a vernos hoy

\- (A) Bueno, venía a ver a Hinata-Kun, pero no sabía que estaban con visitas. Disculpas por interrumpir su reunión....

\- (TK) Oya oya oya........ No pasa nada si quedas acá; no los harías nada mal que nos conocieramos entre todos, Miya-San.....

\- (A) Está bien, Kuroo-Kun.... (Entre ellos arden en llamas xD)

\- (K) Veamos mejor la serie, tontos del voleibol......

**Continuamos la serie desde el 8° capítulo y la terminamos en la 15°. No sé porque siento tanta empatía por Yoshou..... el joven se esfuerza por ser bueno y tiene un compañero que solo se lo pasa diciendo "bake" continuamente. Luego se le suma unos hermanos mellizos y los 4 de primer año ya eran títulares. Terminada la serie, terminamos de comer lo que quedaba y Yaku con Lev se fueron a sus casas. Si bien Atsumu se iba a devolver a la suya, Kenma lo convenció de quedarse......**

\- (K) Shouyo, Atsumu-San..... yo me iré a dormir con Kuroo en mi pieza, buenas noches... Mañana no llegaré a casa, asi que procura llevarte las llaves; igual el registro de huella quedó activado por si acaso.

Está bien, buenas noches..... descansa....

\- (A) Buenas noches, un gusto conocerlos en persona....

**//En la pieza de Hinata//**

\- (A) Estoy tan cansado, pero quiero dormir a tu lado. Menos mal que mañana es nuestro día libre..... tanto entrenamiento me está cansando......

Yo tambíen, al menos mañana finalmente tengo una ventana de tranquilidad. Permiso Tsumu.....

\- (A) Vaya, tu tambíen conservas tu camisa del Karasuno, aunque esta es negra

Si, cuando nos enfrentamos usamos la alternativa, que era naranja. Esta en cambio es la del equipo regular...... Me la regalaron cuando terminé mis estudios...

\- (A) La 10 del Karasuno.... permiso, no sé si me queda....

¡Que haces Tsumu!

(Atsumu se pone la polera)

\- (A) Listo, me despeino un poco el pelo; el gél me aburre mucho..... ¿Como me queda?

Te..... te ves tan bien......

\- (A) Y tu tambíen mi bebé...... porque no puedo negar lo que hay entre tú y yo......

Yo..... yo te eché de menos tenerte cerca...... hagamos el amor.......

\- (A) Como tú quieras mi amor.....

**(Esta historia continuará)**


	10. T1 Final: Atrévete a Aceptarlo.....

**Sábado 21 de Abril de 2018**

**Luego que nos acostamos juntos y con el aval de mi amigo Kenma; finalmente nos despertamos tranquilamente luego de varios días de entrenamiento tortuoso....**

\- (A) amor...... despierta por favor..... quiero darte un besito de cariñito....

Tsumu, quedemos un rato más en cama...... es sábado y hoy no nos toca entrenamiento....

\- (A) Está bien mi amor...... Anoche si que devoraste mucho los bollos de carne; nunca pensé que te gustaran tanto

Es que....... me recuerda a los que comía en casa..... y los que compraba cerca de donde estudiaba...

\- (A) ¿Y bueno, has hablado con tu familia?

La verdad..... desde que llegué he estado hablando mucho con Natsu y mi madre. Desearía estar con ellos, aunque se un ratito....

\- (A) Sabes, hoy quiero dejar solos a Samu y Yamaguchi. Si voy ahora solo los voy a incomodar; podría ir a Kobe, pero sabes que ir solo sería dejar a mi tonto hermano en ventaja. ¿Vamos este finde mejor a Miyagi, te parece bien?

Aaaaaaaahhhhh???

\- (A) Así, puedes ir a ver a tu madre y tu hermana. ¿Te atreves a aceptarlo?

No nos hará mal un poco de descanso. Está bien, vamos mejor!! ¡A ducharnos juntos y nos vamos a tu departamento para que arregles un kit!

\- (K) Bien dicho Shouyo....

¡KE.....KENMA!

\- (TK) Chibi-chan..... no pierdas la chance y ve a visitar tu familia. Desde que llegaste que te veo solo acá y en entrenamiento (abraza a Kenma)

Kuroo..... Está bien, me rindo......

\- (K) Así se habla mi hermano Shouyo. Te dejo unos 55000 yenes para este fin de semana. Yo y Kuroo nos vamos por 5 días a Hawaii. Así que para los 3 días restantes te dejé 120000 yenes. Ahí ves lo que necesites...

_(Nota mental) A este ritmo me voy a volver millonario con mi mejor amigo (llora silenciosamente)_

**Tomamos desayuno los 4 finalmente, luego que cada uno fuimos a nuestros respectivos baños en pareja. Esos Waffles estaban tan deliciosos que me daban ganas de comer más; pero lamentablemente se hicieron los justos y necesarios. Kenma me miró con alegría, al ver que ya pasaba tiempo con Atsumu y no estaba tan solo como cuando regresé....**

\- (TK) Chibi-chan, nosotros nos iremos al aeropuerto. Recuerda que tus huellas dactilares son tus llaves; trata de no lastimarte sino tendrás problema. De todos modos, la llave de emergencia te lo enseñó Kenma, solo úsela.

Está bien.... Espero que se cuiden estos días, no vayan a pescar un resfriado....

\- (TK) Para nada. _Tal vez en 2020 el mundo esté en caos_ , pero estamos en el 2018..... nada malo saldrá de una simple vacaciones.....

\- (K) Cuídate Shouyo, recuerda, regresamos en 5 días.... Apuremos mejor....

**Los dos se subieron a un taxi y ambos se fueron directo al aeropuerto de Narita. Mientras yo me terminé de arreglar con un bolso listo para pasar 2 días completos allá.... ¡Miyagi, allá voy!**

**//En el departamento de los Miya//**

\- (O) Así que vino el tontorrón de mi hermano...... ¿Cómo va todo Tsumu?

\- (TY) ¿Era necesario que lo trates así luego que llegó? ¿Sabes lo incómodo que es verlo con Hinata acá?

\- (O) Lo sé; no por nada ustedes son amigos y excompañeros........ ¿A donde irás con Hinata, Tsumu?

\- (A) Iremos a Miyagi por 2 días. El lunes iremos directo al gimnasio, así que llegaremos en la noche....

\- (TY) Hinata.... ¿Sabes que la V-League está a punto de entrar en sus preliminares?

Lo sé Yamaguchi, creo que luego de 2 años estoy preparado para darle un golpe al ego de Kageyama......

\- (TY) A eso sumado a que varios de nuestros ex-rivales ahora juegan en múltiples equipos. Agradezco haber dejado el voleibol; pero me enseñó muchos buenos valores..... y muchas amistades....

Muchos amores..... y desamores.....

\- (A) Desearía no hablar de desamores.....

\- (O) ¿Lo dices por Kita-Sempai? Lamento mucho eso...

\- (A) Y tú?? Dejaste todo por Suna y al final él te dejó plantado cuando te mudaste.... no te acuerdas?? ¡Por lo menos Kita terminó en buena conmigo!

\- (O) Ah?? Y no te acuerdas que quisiste estar con el líbero Inunaki cuando se sumó al equipo?? Te rechazó como nunca antes lo había hecho

\- (A) ¡Y que tiene que ver con eso! ¡Al menos lo intenté, pero terminamos a la segunda cita! ¡Además, somos compañeros!

(enojado) Y donde quedó el "Te amé por mucho"??

\- (A) (asustado) Pero es que quería experimentar, acaso no podía ser castro por siempre? ¡Además tú vivías en Miyagi y luego en Brasil! ¡Yo jamás pude ir más allá de los abrazos con Sempai!

Tienes razón.... yo también quiero olvidar algo del pasado. Pedro fue una persona increíble en Brasil y jamás me dejó solo, pese a ser 2 años menor. En cambio..... Es incomodo hablar de Kageyama....

\- (A) Tobio-Kun?? ¿Qué pasó con él que te incomoda?

\- (TY) Bueno...... esos dos tontos fueron amigos, rivales y..... pareja......

¡AH! ¡Yamaguchi, porque dijiste eso!

\- (TY) Pero si es la pura verdad. Kageyama era un idiota completamente, pero estaba enamorado de tí..... (se pone triste) pero lamento que por la culpa mía y de Tsukki.....

No llores sobre leche derramada.... 

\- (O) Vaya, así que Hinata tuvo dos parejas....... Al menos eso habla de lo bien que es él sexualmente.... Tsumu

\- (A) Samu!! Yo esperé mucho para tener sexo, en cambio tú ya eres un graduado en eso!!

\- (TY) Atsumu..... Deberías dejar de hablar de eso.......

\- (O) Y que?? Tenemos las mismas proporciones sexuales...... incluso ese día con Hinata....

\- (TY) ¿Que pasó con Hinata? ¿Así que los Gemelos Miya hicieron un trio con mi mejor amigo? (estaba molesto) 

\- (A/O) Bueno..... Si....

\- (TY) Listo, a mí no me gustan las mentiras. Shouyo para la próxima solo háblame para que hagamos una orgía..... ¿Qué te parece?

\- (A/O) Vaya..... ¡Que Liberal!

\- (O) ¿Y esa confianza Tadashi?

\- (TY) Hinata lideró una orgía hace 4 años..... igual en mi equipo éramos nosotros 4 pero al segundo año se unieron un par de personas de primer año.... ellos hasta ahora son pareja....

Bueno..... muchas cosas se pueden aprender de eso..... Hasta Ukai-Kun esa noche estaba de fiesta con el Profesor Takeda, nos regañó pero aceptó el hecho por única vez......

\- (A) ¿Acaso sus profesores estuvieron ahí?

**No, pero naturalizaron las cosas; igual en el Karasuno hay muchos secretos antes que llegáramos...... aunque igual se mantienen secretos....**

Para nada..... fue todo en casa de Kageyama, así que pasó desapercibido....

\- (O) Arara....... Bueno, hay secretos en muchas partes.....

\- (TY) Bueno chicos, yo siendo honesto...... me siento feliz de tener a mi lado a un buen cocinero de Onigiri..... así que bueno..... como iba a decirlo..... ¡Me siento feliz que ambos sean pareja!

\- (A) AH!!!! (explotó emocionalmente)

Tsumu!!!! Reacciona!!!

**Bueno, cuando Yamaguchi dijo que estaba feliz por mi relación con Atsumu, me alegró mucho. Sentí que finalmente uno de mis mejores amigos me aceptó. Tengo mucho que anunciar en mi prefectura; así que ahora descansaré estas horas de viaje para ir a casa y visitar a mi familia.....**

**//4 horas de viaje más tarde//**

\- (A) Shouyo, ya estamos en Miyagi....... mejor levántate para arribar a la estación....

Mmmm..... está bien..... necesitaba descansar un rato....

\- (A) Está bien, no veo problema alguno en nuestra llegada

**Luego de 20 minutos, finalmente llegamos a la estación de trenes. WOW! Es increíble volver a mi casa luego de 2 años de ausencia....**

Hogar dulce hogar..... Finalmente llegué a casa, como no sentirse tan nostálgico......

\- (??) Hinata.... de verdad eres tú Hinata......

**Pelo rubio, esa triple patilla... ese rostro.... mentira.... es.... es....**

¡Koganegawa!

\- (KOG) ¡Hinaaata! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

La verdad es que llegué en marzo al país..... pero recién ahora llegué a visitar a mi familia.....

\- (KOG) No puedo creer que hayas llegado y al poco tiempo te unas a la V-League... En ese sentido, te tengo algo de envidia.....

Gracias...... igual espero verte acá cuando tengamos un partido en Sendai. Te juro que te encantará verme..... ¿Cómo va todo con Sakunami?

\- (KOG) Ah.... De lo más bien.... logramos con éxito tener un romance de 5 años.... pero bueno no hemos ido más allá..... además que ando un poco ocupado con el trabajo.....

Tranquilo, te entiendo mucho....

\- (KOG) Ah..... ¿Vienes con Atsumu Miya? Hombre, él es el colocador que me inspiró ir al Dateko!!!

De verdad es tu inspiración??

\- (KOG) Así es. Me uní al Dateko solo porque era una escuela poderosa y que podía competir con grandes equipos; antes de eso era un verdadero inexperto en voleibol. Pero cuando ví que unos gemelos de primer año llegaron tan lejos, ¿Porqué yo no?

\- (A) Así que hablabas de mí.......

\- (KOG) AAAAAAAAA..... Atsumu Miya!!! ¡Un gusto en conocerlo en persona!

\- (A) Un gusto, ¿Eres cercano a Hinata-Kun?

\- (KOG) Así es. Fuimos rivales por 3 años, pero más que eso fue uno de mis mejores amigos. Lo ayudé con las colocaciones cuando Kageyama no estaba disponible o cuando teníamos tiempo libre.... Hinata, Kindaichi y Kunimi deben saber que estás acá....

Está bien, no hay problemas para verlos. Además estaremos un día y medio..... el lunes debemos volver a las prácticas de los Black (Jackals)

\- (KOG) Espero que se cuiden chicos.... los veré en un partido oficial!!! ¡No hay duda alguna!

**Luego de tener una inesperada conversación con Kogane, nosotros fuimos a tomar un taxi solo para llegar a mí casa; entre el viaje recordé los lugares donde estudié, competí y me hice como persona. Nunca en mi vida imaginé dejar este lugar; pero luego de varios años lo hice y me dejó completamente feliz. Atsumu está siendo hasta el momento un buen soporte en mi vida y de eso me siento agradecido.....**

**Antes de tocar la puerta, una voz familiar aparece en la puerta, esta se abre y todo finalmente sale a la luz......**

\- (MAMÁ) Natsu, espero que dejes todo bien ordenado hasta más tarde, ya que ahora iré.... a ...... comprar.....

\- (NH) Mamá, que pasó....... ¡Nii-Chan! (Natsu se pone a llorar)

(Llorando) Familia, las eché mucho de menos..... Vengo a verlas.....

\------------

**Esta historia tendrá un cambio en la temporada 2 completamente diferente al de Wattpad, por decisión propia.**


	11. Portada original de la obra

  
  
**Muchas gracias por leer la primera temporada original. La segunda temporada tendrá un "rediseño" con respecto a la versión públicada en Wattpad.**   
**Muchas gracias!**


End file.
